


Family Is Never Far Away

by TeamStucky99



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clintasha - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamStucky99/pseuds/TeamStucky99
Summary: Based off of Luke Bryan's song Do I and Buckcherry's Sorry song. It's about troubles seem to worm their way into Bucky and Steve's relationship, whether it is someone creating trouble or their own doubts. Just read the story, it's better than this summary makes it out to be.This story took me months to write. On paper it came out to be 130 pages. I really hope you all like it. i'm really proud of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of the characters! Marvel owns them! Please give them the credit of the characters. The plot is all mine. Please let me know what you all think of it.

Yesterday the whole Avengers team was on a surveillance and extraction detail in Siberia where Hydra had taken up base. They were sent to extract information as to where their other bases were located and what their plans were, nothing more. Except it didn’t go according to plan. You see it was heavily guarded and a fight broke out, leaving the base to blow without getting what they needed. All the big Hydra heads got away. Secretary of State Ross was now standing in front of the table in the conference room that held all the Avengers. 

“What happened in Siberia yesterday?” Ross looked at the team, expecting someone to answer him. 

“We were under heavy fire once we got into the building Sir. Our surveillance showed nothing to these measures. The heads set the place to blow up in 5 minutes. We never stood a chance to get the intel that we went for.” Steve was looking down at his folded hands. 

“More like you became distracted Rogers. You had your entire team to back you up. Someone could have gotten the information that I wanted, but you became distracted with your boyfriend and what was happening with him.” Ross stated to Rogers. 

Letting out a sigh, Steve said “Yes I became distracted. I know what Hydra did to Buck, and I didn’t want anything to happen to him. I’m sorry.”

Bucky looked on as Steve spoke, but he couldn’t remain quiet any longer. Ross was yelling and blaming Steve. That was enough. “What right do you have guilt tripping Steve like that, huh?” Bucky couldn’t let this go on anymore. He was angry and had every right to be. 

Laughing, Ross said back to Barnes “He [pointing at Cap] would have gotten what I asked for if it wasn’t for you Barnes. You’re a loose canon, and Rogers has to look out for you, and clean up your messes.” The tension in the room was high and the conversation was heated. 

Looking at Ross with the look Steve has seen when the Winter Soldier was present, Buck responded back to Ross “Do you forget who I am? What I’ve done? Listen to me and listen carefully, I have done things and cleaned up my own messes that government, you [as he pointed to Ross] are jealous of and wish you could do half as good. So don’t you EVER sit there and blame Steve for having to look out for me and to have to clean up my messes. You think you know what you’re talking about when it comes to Hydra, but you don’t know shit. You know what they want you to know. Got that you arrogant, ignorant piece of shit.”

Looking at his boyfriend, Steve placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder and said with a low, steady calm voice “Hey, Buck look at me. It’s okay, just calm down. Plus, Ross is right. I’m easily distracted and it can’t happen anymore.”

Bucky looking at Steve in confusion and hurt laced his voice said “What are you saying Steve?”

“What he saying is that you need to not be on missions together. That you should be under house arrest and not leave this compound because you are a liability when it comes to Hydra.” Ross interrupted and answered before Steve could.

“No one asked your opinion asshole. This conversation doesn’t concern you.” Bucky shot back at the Secretary of State.

“Bucky would you please stop! He’s right, maybe staying here is the best thing to do right now.” Steve said but quickly got interrupted by his boyfriend.

“You can’t be serious! How do you think this is good idea Steve? How am I going to know if you’re okay? How am I going to know if you need help, or what if Hydra gets you and does the samething to you that they did to me? I won’t be able to live with myself.” 

“Bucky nothing is going to happen to me. I have my friends there to back me up if anything happens.” Steve said to his boyfriend.

Pulling his hand away from Steve, Bucky stood up and looked around the room at everybody, and then said “If that’s what you think is best, I’ll let you and your friends discuss the next mission. I’m just going to go.” Bucky walked out of the conference room, leaving Steve and the rest of the team behind. He could clearly hear Steve shouting his name behind him, while he walked away. 

Right after what he had said to Bucky, Steve knew he made a mistake. “Bucky...Buck, wait...James please I’m sorry!” But he was already gone. Steve looked upset and the others could see it too. 

“Captain Rogers, please come take a seat, we have a mission to discuss.” Secretary Ross called for Steve to retake his seat at the table. 

After what felt like hours have passed, the briefing was over and everyone went to do their own thing. Steve went to go find his boyfriend. The first place he went was to their room, but he found it empty. The second place he went to look was down at the gym, but again he came up empty handed. He went around asking his other friends, but no one has seen Bucky. Sitting down in the common room, Steve couldn’t help but feel horrible for what he said to Bucky and for not sticking up for him. Looking up when he heard someone approaching, he saw Clint.

“Hey man, I um, I heard you were looking for Barnes. He’s on watch, not sure for what, but that’s where he is.” Clint said to Steve. 

“Thank you Clint.” Steve said and took off to talk to Bucky. Once he saw him, he had his back towards him. Before he could say anything, Bucky spoke. 

“I know what you’re gonna say and it’s fine. I knew what I was walking into when I came here with you. And I know you have new friends…. I just overreacted. I get it, I do. You have a great team and a great group of people surrounding you. I’m just jealous I guess. I’m still not used to the fact that you have friends and don’t always need me around.” He said. When he was done, he kept his back to towards Steve. He didn’t really want Steve to see him like this. 

Going over to Bucky, Steve took hold of his hand and turned him around to face him. “Bucky, yes I have other friends, but you are my best friend and boyfriend. I love you, okay?” Steve looked Bucky in the eyes. Bucky nodded to Steve. 

“So I guess you have your orders?” Bucky asked Steve, changing the subject. 

Letting out a sigh, Steve said “We ship out to Germany in the morning. Hydra has a base there. Ross isn’t sure if it’s still in use or not, and he doesn’t know if any of the heads will be there.” 

Shaking his head, Buck looked back at Steve. “I don’t like it. It doesn’t seem like he [Ross] is giving you much information to go on Steve.”

“I know Buck, but I have to go. The whole team is on this. I’ll be fine. We’ll get in and get out this time.” Steve tried to reassure his boyfriend. 

“Don’t do anything stupid over there.” Bucky said to Steve trying to lighten the mood. 

Letting out a laugh, Steve replied, “How can I when you’re keeping all the stupid here with you.”

“You’re a punk.” Bucky replied and gave Steve a hug and a kiss. He really didn’t want him to go. He’s seen this before and he knows the outcome. 

“Jerk.” Steve welcomed the embrace and the kiss from his boyfriend. He knew Buck didn’t like him going on missions without him, especially when it came to Hydra, but he had to learn he has others that will help him, and also he couldn’t let them down. They were counting on him to lead them and not let anything happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, Bucky rolled over to an empty bed. Quickly sitting up and walking out of their room, he looked all over the compound and found it silent. Looking lost, Bucky didn’t know what to do. Even when he would go to be alone, he always knew that Steve would be waiting for him. He hasn’t been alone since he left Hydra when he was reunited with Steve. Throughout the day, he tried to keep busy by working out, but it didn’t last as long as he would have liked. He can only punch a punching bag for so long before his mind starts wandering to Steve and if he’s okay. ‘Get it together Buck.’ He thought to himself. He put away his equipment and went to take a shower. When he was done taking a shower, he went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He looked at the clock and saw that it was after 4 in the afternoon. “Wow I was in the gym longer than I thought.” He said to no one. As he was in the middle of making a snack, he heard a group of people moving, and then he saw them appear. Looking up, he saw Steve looking at him and smiling, making his way over to where Bucky was making a sandwich. “Hey soldier, how was your mission?” Bucky asked, while embracing his boyfriend in a hug. 

“It went really well. Found some higher profile Hydra agents, but none of the heavy hitters. We didn’t get a lot of information, but hopefully someone will talk and give something up. And you can stop looking me over for any harm. Nothing happened to me, I promise.” Steve tried to reassure Bucky, but he wasn’t having any of it. 

Letting Steve go, knowing that there wasn’t anything wrong with him, he went back to making himself something to munch on. Steve quickly grabbed the sandwich that his boyfriend made, and took a bite out of it. Going back to grab his snack, Bucky saw that his sandwich went missing. Looking up at Steve, he saw that he had taken his food. “You little shit, that was mine. I worked hard to make that.”

Laughing, Steve said “It’s a very good sandwich.”

“Punk.” Was all Bucky replied back to his boyfriend. 

“I love you too Jerk.” Steve said back. 

Coming into the kitchen, Tony said “Hate to break up the love fest, but we need you Steve in the conference room asap.” Looking at Tony, both men immediately started to move when Tony said “Not you, just Steve.” Tony had a sorry look on his face. 

Steve looked at Bucky and said “I’ll be right back.” He kissed his boyfriend on the lips and followed Tony out of the kitchen to the conference room, leaving his boyfriend alone. 

When he was done in the conference room, Steve immediately went on the search for Bucky again. The last place he looked was their bedroom. When opening the door, he saw his boyfriend curled up in bed fast asleep. Going over, he gently put his arm around his boyfriend, kissed his head and softly said “Hey baby, why are you sleeping already? Are you feeling okay?” 

Waking up to his Steve’s voice, he looked around to see Steve and said in reply “I’m not feeling so well. I thought I would just come and lay down.” He rarely lies to Steve, but he didn’t know what to say. He turned back over not wanting to look at Steve. 

Sighing, Steve said “I’m sorry. I didn’t think we were that long. You should have told me you were sick. I would have come right away?” Steve settled beside Bucky. Sitting up in bed, running his fingers through his friends hair. 

Still facing away from his boyfriend, Bucky replied “You were busy doing whatever it was. It required your attention. I was fine on my own. I’ve been on my own for 70 years. I think I can handle one little upset stomach myself.” 

Looking at Bucky with a confused expression on his face, Steve replied back “Yeah I had to attend to somethings, but you’re always important to me, and you’re not alone. You have me now. You can lean on me when you need too. You don’t always have to be the big bad assassin. I can carry you when you’re down.”

“Thanks Steve.” Was all Bucky said back. He just wanted to go back to sleep, to be alone with his own thoughts. Steve must have picked up on this, and kissed Buck’s head, and went to sleep himself. 

The next morning came and Bucky woke up to the sound of dishes clanking together. “Mmm keep it down!” Bucky mumbled still half asleep.

Laughing Steve said “Sorry about all the noise, but I got you breakfast.” Steve sat the meal tray on the side table and crawled into bed beside Bucky. Taking hold of their blanket, he pulled it away from Bucky’s face. “Wake up baby.”

Bucky mumbled back “Go away...wait what kind of breakfast did you make?” He opened his eyes to look at Steve. 

Smiling down at his boyfriend, he said “Well I made you scrambled eggs, maple brown sugar oatmeal, and a mixed fruit bowl.”

“Not toast with apricot jelly?” He asked the man smiling down at him. Steve shook his head no saying that he was sorry. 

“No toast with jelly, then I’m going back to bed.” Bucky said pulling the blanket back above his head. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, you better wake up. I worked for hours making you breakfast and to bring it to my wonderful boyfriend.” Steve said. 

“Fine, fine I’m awake. And this looks amazing. I love you very much, and I can’t thank you enough for making me this wonderful breakfast and bringing it back to me in bed, and you and I both know that it didn’t take you hours to make this.” Bucky said stabbing some eggs with his fork and putting them in his mouth and chewing them. 

“I take offense to that.” Steve said with a playful hurt look on his face. 

“Don’t be like that Stevie.” Bucky said quickly kissing Steve on the lips. 

Pulling away from his boyfriend with a gross expression on his face, Steve said “Ew Buck. Don’t kiss me when you’re chewing food.”

Laughing, Bucky replied, “Sharing is caring. I was just trying to make sure you got some protein today.” He smiled at Steve. 

“Thanks, but I already ate today. You keep your food to yourself.” Steve still had a gross facial expression. Bucky just kept smiling at him. 

Later that day, Steve and Bucky found themselves in the gym sparring. They were having fun taking each other down or getting one another in holds that were a little suggestive. They were both really getting into it when Bucky punched Steve with his left arm and took him down. At this time, others were down using the gym when they saw Steve laying on the ground holding his chest and stomach area. “Stevie? Steve, hey baby are you okay?”

Steve kept coughing, not being able to respond back to Bucky. At that moment, Natasha and Sam came running over to where Bucky was kneeling over Steve. “What happened?” Natasha asked the super soldier. 

“We were sparring and it was getting rough, but he was okay. We were both laughing. Then next thing, he was on the floor coughing. I may have punched and taken him down a little too hard.” Bucky said to the other two Avengers. 

They got him up and start to walk out of the gym when Bucky says “What can I do to help?”

Sam shoots back “I think you’ve done enough already.” They walked out with Steve. They got Steve to the medical wing and Bruce Banner looked Steve over, and told Nat and Sam that he needed rest and no physical labor. They agreed. 

Later, Bucky came up to see Steve and saw that Wilson was sitting in with him. Taking a deep breath, Bucky knocks and walks into Steve’s room. Seeing the psycho assassin walking into the room, Sam stands up. “What are you doing here?” Sam says to Bucky. 

Looking back at Wilson, Buck says “I’m visiting MY boyfriend. Got a problem with that?” He wasn’t too nice. There was something about Wilson that rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Oh you’re coming to visit the person that you put here?” Sam shot back.

“It was an accident. I would never hurt Steve intentionally.” Bucky said to Sam.

“Let’s see, you beat the crap out of him and shot Steve three times three years ago. You say that you don’t hurt him intentionally, but you’re track record proves other wise.” Wilson said back to Barnes. 

“I wasn’t in my right frame of mind three years ago. You can’t hold that over my head Wilson.” bucky said. Trying to defend himself to Steve’s new friend. 

“He’s better off away from you. You bring nothing but pain and destruction to anyone and anything around you.” He said to Bucky. 

Bucky didn’t say anything. He went over to Steve who was asleep and kissed his head and softly said “I love you, and I’m sorry.” With that Bucky walked out the door to leave, but not before Sam said,

“You say that you love him, did you ever stop and think that Steve is better off without you?” Bucky just looked at Steve and left Wilson alone with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feedback is always welcomed.


	3. CH.3

Weeks pass and Steve is back to himself. Steve was out on a mission with the others. He’s still not allowed out on missions with them though. Steve didn’t even fight it anymore. Bucky never hears from Steve or knows when he’s supposed to return home. He just patiently waits, hoping that nothing happens to him. 

He’s doing dishes when the team arrives back, and they are all talking and excited about how well their mission went. Bucky just stands there listening and Steve ignores him. “We went in, kicked Hydra ass and got out.” Wilson boomed high fiving Steve. 

Steve laughed at Sam who was having fun along with everyone else. Steve turned around and saw Buck with his back to him. Going over, he took a cup from the cabinet and said “Hey Buck, whatcha doing?” 

“Just doing things around the house. Making myself feel useful.” Bucky said back to Steve as he kept doing the dishes. He didn’t even look at Steve. 

Pouring himself a drink, Steve said “That’s nice of you to do that.” Steve said as he was walking back to the fridge to put away the drink that he poured. “Do you need any help?” He added walking back to stand beside Bucky.

Holding out a drying towel to Steve, he said “You dry, and I’ll wash?” Steve nodded and took the drying towel. Together both super soldiers stood together doing dishes when they heard Tony from the living room,

“Are you coming Capsicle?” 

“I’m busy, but you can go ahead and start without me. I’ll be in when I’m done.” Steve answered Tony.

“We all agreed that we would come home and relax by watching a movie. Why are you not relaxing?” Tony yelled back out. 

“I’m helping Buck with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. I promise I will be in and relax when I’m done.” Cap said back into the room. 

“Barnes didn’t kick some Hydra ass the last two days. The least he can do is the dishes and clean up the kitchen by himself. You need to come relax. You’re not getting any younger old man.” Tony shot back at Steve. 

Looking at Bucky, Steve had a sorry expression on his face. “Go and relax Steve. He’s right, I’m quite capable of cleaning up around here.” Steve nodded and started to walk towards the living room when Wanda yelled out,

“Steve can you please bring some snacks in please?” 

Steve stopped and shot back “I’m not your mother or father. You can get your own snacks.” She was persistent and Steve ended up taking snacks into his team members. 

Staying in the kitchen, Bucky finished up drying the dishes up and wiping down the countertops and stove. He hated things being messy, and he knew Steve did as well. Laughing to himself, he guesses somethings never change. As he’s cleaning, he can hear everyone laughing and having a good time. His smile goes away because no matter how much he and Steve spend time together, he’ll never get Steve to loosen up like his other friends can. Thoughts of him not being enough for Steve start to fill his mind. 

When he’s finally done cleaning up the kitchen, bucky goes to Steve in the living room “Stevie I’m going to go to shower and head for bed.” Steve waves his hand, not turning away from the movie to look at him. Bucky walks back to their room and takes a long hot shower thinking. Once he’s done, he packs a bag and then crawls into bed alone, clutching Steve’s pillow to his chest and buries his head into it and let’s the tears fall. 

The next day, Steve acts like he never brushed his boyfriend off. Bucky doesn’t forget, but he eats up the attention that Steve’s showing him. They together go for a walk around the city, and straying into some of the surrounding neighborhoods that they knew when they were younger. “Man this neighborhood really changed in the last 70 years. Maybe not so much the structure of the buildings themselves, but other things about it.” Steve said still looking in awe. 

“Yeah there were a lot more small shops back when we were growing up than there are now. Like I remember our mas taking the two of us to that small bakery that sat a few blocks down when we were done church if we were good and didn’t disrupt.” Bucky laughing along with Steve at the memory. 

They spent the entire day together holding hands enjoying each others company. They bought food from a little restaurant and continued their day. At one point, Bucky looked at Steve when he wasn’t paying attention, admiring everything that he loved about his best friend. They laughed so much people would stop and look at them like they were crazy, and that’s what Bucky loved to do most with Steve. 

The day started to turn to night and the couple made it back to the compound around 8. When they made it up to the living quarters, they were greeted by the team. “We were about to call someone. We thought you two senior citizens forgot where you lived.” Tony said to the two super soldiers. 

“Haha very funny Tony. These two senior citizens could whip any of you guys in a fight. Just remember that.” Steve said back to Tony’s comment.

“Wait can we talk about the fact that they didn’t bring back any food for us?” Sam said to everyone. 

“We are not your parents. You all can take care of yourselves. Make something, call for take-out or go out and get something.” Steve said back. 

“Hey Barnes, since you’re not like ever busy, can you make dinner?” Sam said to the Winter Soldier. 

“Excuse me?!” Bucky stopped mid step and turned around. He was shocked at first and then angry that he was asked that question. 

“Sam’s got a point Buckster.” Tony chimed in on the conversation to get Bucky to make them food.

“I’m not making you shit to eat. If you’re hungry then make yourself something.” Bucky said back. Walking out to go to his room, Steve stayed out with the others. 

“Steve why does he always have to be rude? Does he ever lighten up?” Pietro asked. To be fair, he doesn’t know Bucky as well as everyone else. 

“He’s not rude Pietro, he doesn’t like to be used.” Steve said staring at Sam and Tony. 

“Come on Steve. You have to agree that Barnes doesn’t do anything around here. He doesn’t work and bums off us. He doesn’t pay anything to live here like everyone else. So why can’t he make dinner?” Tony replied back to Steve. 

Steve didn’t say anything to silence Tony. what no one knew was that Bucky was listening to everything that they were saying. He knew that not everyone liked him, but he didn’t think it was this bad. Walking back out to the kitchen area, he started pulling food out to make along with pans he would need. “Buck what are you doing?” He just looked at Steve and then kept preparing dinner for everyone. “Bucky stop! What are you doing?”

Stopping what he was doing, Bucky looks at Steve and says “I’m cooking dinner for everyone, because everyone knows I don’t do anything around here. I mean I don’t work either. So I have to earn my keep. Right Steve?” After he said that, he went back to cooking dinner.

Steve didn’t know what to say. He knew Bucky was mad at him for not defending him, but he also knew that he was mad at the team for thinking of him as a free looter and not doing anything. He was stuck in a hard spot, defending his boyfriend or siding with his team members. 

It was about an hour later that Bucky had the meal cooked. Once everyone was seated, he served breakfast food since nothing was thawed out to make. “Here is scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon. I hope it’s enough.”

“Look at that, the psycho is good at being a housewife. Maybe you could just stay here and cook for us everyday.” Sam said to no one specific person. 

“Sam….” Steve started to say, but got interrupted by Bucky.

“I’m glad I could be of use. When you’re done, just put the dishes in the sink and I will take care of them in the morning.” Bucky then walked away from the table and went to go shower for bed. 

Ready to go to bed himself, Steve walks to his room that he shares. He’s exhausted from their day and climbed into bed after he was done showering. What he failed to realize was that Bucky was lying awake with tears filling his eyes. 

Next morning came and Steve rolled over to an empty bed. Sitting up, Steve quickly got dressed and went to see if his boyfriend was in the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he didn’t see him. Seeing Wanda sitting at the counter, he asked her “Wanda have you seen Bucky around this morning?”

“No, but the dishes were done when I came out here this morning.” She answered back. Steve thanked her and walked off in search of his boyfriend. 

He checked all over and couldn’t find Bucky. Coming back into the sitting room, Steve asked “ Has anyone seen Bucky at any point today?” He was becoming worried. 

“I checked security footage earlier when you asked me and here you can see our psycho assassin leaving with a backpack.” Tony showed Steve the footage. 

Steve goes to change clothes and is ready to leave when Tony stops him. “Where are you going?” 

Stopping and looking back at his teammate, Steve says “I’m going to look for him.”

Replying back, Tony says to Steve “We don’t even know he ran away.” 

“Are you serious right now? He had a backpack on Tony. He isn’t coming back. He left for good.” Steve said back to his friend. 

“Where are you going to look? We have no clue where he is. He can be anywhere, he’s good at hiding. We need a game plan here Steve.” Tony said. He knew Steve was upset, and that they probably didn’t help things last night. 

“He knows this area as well as I do. We grew up her Tony, I know where to look.” Steve said back. Steve left the others and began looking for his boyfriend. He knows where to look. He knows Bucky too well. Walking around places that Bucky may visit, Steve tried to make sense why Bucky left, but became frustrated. Finally coming to his destination, Steve went inside. Sitting alone in a run down house, he said “I knew I would find you here.” Steve walked into the room. 

Bucky just continued to sit there never looking back at his boyfriend. “I knew you would find me, I just didn’t know how long it would take you.” Bucky said looking down at his hands. 

“I know you Buck. This is the only place I know you would come. I just can’t think of a reason why you would run and come here.” Steve answered back. He stood there and just looked at his best friend. 

“When you’re a kid and growing up, you can’t wait to leave and go someplace new and exciting. I went a lot of other places and after everything I’ve been through, I just wanted to come home.” Bucky replied back. He continued to sit there and not once looking up. 

After hearing what Bucky said, Steve felt bad for his friend. He knew he has been having a rough time, but he didn’t think it went this deep. Steve went and sat beside the assassin on the floor. They didn’t move. “We used to be so happy playing here when we were younger” He said to his friend. 

Bucky let out a little laugh, “We used to build forts here in the living area. We wouldn’t come out unless we absolutely had too.” Steve and Bucky laughed at the memory. “And our poor moms didn’t know what to do, not really being able to get to us.” Bucky continued on. 

Steve laughed and continued on with the memory from years past “I remember our fort being so good that they didn’t even try to get us out, but instead they sat down and had tea and I can’t remember if it was my ma or yours that said “They’ll have to use the bathroom at some point.”And that ended up being how they got us out that night.” Both boys sat and laughed some more. To onlookers, the two super soldiers probably looked like they went off the deep end, but to the two boys, they were having a great time. 

“Those were good times Stevie. Now look at this place. I mean we weren’t rich, and had very little money, but our house was never this run down.” Bucky said in a sad tone. He couldn’t believe what their house became. 

“Well, our moms did everything they could to keep this place going, and then when they passed, we tried. Like you said, we weren’t rich, but we did okay keeping up with the rent and keeping it looking decent for the time. We went off to war and...I guess it went down hill.” Steve finished saying. 

“Do you remember all the hounding our moms got because they shared an apartment together?” Steve said to his best friend.

“Yeah and they said to everyone who ever asked or said anything that since they had two young boys and their husbands dead, they couldn’t afford to live alone. Since they were friends and we were friends, it worked out great.” Bucky said back to Steve. People back in that time frowned on that kind of thing, but they never lied. Mrs. Rogers and Mrs. Barnes were best friends who lived only a couple houses down from one another. When they both lost their husbands, the two women thought it would be good to move in together to help raise their boys, until they passed away. Then Bucky and Steve kept living in the same house.

It was nice talking about the past with his friend, but he needed answers. Steve didn’t want to bring up the reason for leaving, but he had too. So he took a deep breath and went for it “You had a home at the compound. Why did you leave?” 

Bucky didn’t turn to Steve when he asked the question. He just kept sitting there looking at anything else. He knew this question would come up some time, he just wasn’t ready for it. He knew that his answer would anger Steve, and he enjoyed walking down memory lane, laughing at the things they did when they were younger, before everything turned bad. So he answered Steve’s question anyways, not beating around the bush. “I didn’t feel welcomed there anymore.” Was all Bucky said. 

“What do you mean you didn’t feel welcomed there anymore?” Steve questioned his friend. 

‘Here came the anger he knew would follow.’ Bucky thought to himself. Looking at Steve this time, he said “I was only wanted there to cook and to clean up after everyone. That’s it. And Stark even said it was how I could earn my keep since I’m no longer wanted on missions because I’m a liability factor.” 

“That doesn’t mean you just get up and run away!” Steve said back with anger in his voice. He wasn’t sugar coating it. He said what he felt, always has. 

“How am I supposed to feel Steve? Just keep taking orders and being the one who does all the shit work no one else wants to do? I’m sorry, but I lived the life of a slave for too long. I’m not doing it anymore, not for Hydra, our government or the Avengers. I want to live my life.” Bucky shot back. His voice raised higher with anger too. He knew why Steve had come here looking for him, he was here to take him back, not to see him or because he was worried about him. 

“You’re not a slave at the compound. You don’t have to do what they say. They are grown ups who can take care of themselves. You should have said something instead of running away. That never solves anything.” Steve said back to his friend. A lot of the anger left him. 

“I’m not going back. Your friends don’t like me, and the only reason I was ever allowed there was because of you.” He said to Steve. He gets it, understood the moment he first arrived there. They would all look at him differently and always kept tabs on what he was doing. 

“I’m there. Would you come back for me?” Steve asked. A few moments passed between the two. They didn’t look at each other directly, but Steve would look at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He could see him looking down at his hands, playing with them. He was thinking, and Steve could see his thoughts turning in his head. 

The quiet was deafening to Bucky. He was really thinking about what Steve said to him. He was thinking if all the torture and abuse was worth it. Sighing, Bucky spoke up “Yeah, I’ll come back for you.” He looked at Steve. In the end, it was all worth it. He would do anything for Steve. 

Steve surprised at what his friend had just told him, he said back “You will?” He was hopeful. He was beyond excited, but didn’t want to show it in case Bucky changed his mind or he scared his friend away. 

“Yeah I will. I’d do anything for you Punk.” Bucky smiled at Steve. Steve finally let loose his excitement. Bucky wasn’t expecting Steve to be this happy that he was coming back. Out of nowhere, Steve kissed Bucky. When he was done, he looked at Steve and Steve looked at him with love and want. Steve slid onto his boyfriend’s lap and a heated moment started between the two lovers. Before it could escalade in anything further, Steve said,

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here.” 

Bucky looking at Steve with an exasperated look on his face and said “You can’t start something and not finish it Stevie!” Steve tried to move but Bucky wouldn’t let him get up. 

“We should go home and finish this some place more comfortable.” Steve shot back. Finally getting out of Bucky’s grasp, and getting up to his feet. 

“You can’t think I’m going out with this.” Bucky said back, pointing at his crotch area. 

Laughing, Steve said “Yes I do. Now are you coming or not? I can’t guarantee I’ll be in the mood later.” Steve gave him a look of hurry your ass up, I have needs that need taken care of. 

Laughing himself because of the look his boyfriend was giving him, Bucky said “Such a tease.” Steve laughed, because he knew it was true. He always would get Bucky wound up, and then stop in the middle of it. “Oh Steve, I forgot to tell you, um I bought this place.” Bucky said to Steve as they were leaving.

Stopping from leaving, Steve was surprised again by what his boyfriend said to him. Steve replied “You what?” 

“I bought our old home. You know if you ever just want some place to go and be alone, this is that place.” Bucky said looking at his boyfriend. 

Smiling, Steve let what Bucky said sink in. He couldn’t help but to smile. He said to his friend “We’ll fix it up and do all the repairs and make it how we want. This is awesome Buck. I didn’t think I would ever see this place again, let alone own it.” 

Bucky could tell that Steve was just as happy as he was. They had their old home back and this was theirs. No matter what, no one could take that away from them. Seeing Steve so happy and looking around, Bucky couldn’t help but to smile. “Come on Punk, like you said, you may not be in this state all night.”

Laughing the two super soldier left their house. That had a nice ring to it in Bucky’s mind. It was another step at normalcy, and another step in their relationship. The two men, when they were done, hailed a cab back to the compound. “Oh good, I’m glad you found him. I was getting worried when I didn’t hear from you.” Tony said to Steve when he came in.

“Oh yay, you found him.” Sam said sarcastically. He was silently hoping that something would happen to their relationship and Steve would come back without the psycho. That plan though didn’t happen and he saw Steve walk in with Bucky in toe. 

Steve picked up on Sam’s attitude, and immediately said to the team, “Listen, there is no more asking Bucky to do things for you. He’s not anyone’s servant. Are we clear.” They all nodded at Steve. With that being said, the two super soldiers went to their room for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed.


	4. CH. 4

A month into Bucky returning to the compound, and Steve was home, he and Bucky would travel to Brooklyn to fix up their old childhood home. When Steve was away on a mission, Bucky would go alone to keep working on their home. When he would fix and finish something, he would send a picture to Steve, so he could feel like he was there with him. 

When returning from Brooklyn one day, both Steve and Bucky were called into the conference room. When they got there, they were greeted by their fellow teammates and Secretary of State Ros. “This should be good.” Bucky said when they took their seats. 

“I want to address Barnes and then we’ll get to other business in a minute.” Ross started off. Looking at Bucky, he said “Since you’ve come to the Avengers compound, you were given a military pension for your years in the service. With your history and your track record, that pension was revoked as of this morning. With that said, you can leave this room so I can discuss a mission with the Avengers.” Ross told Bucky. 

Bucky was furious. Getting up out of his seat, he said “I earned that pension. I went to war for my country. You can’t take that away from me.” He had every right to be angry. That was his military pension. 

“You earned it? You didn’t earn anything Barnes.” Ross said back to the assassin. Ross was done dealing with Bucky. To him, he had more pressing things to deal with than some stupid military pension. 

Bucky got right in Secretary Ross’ face and said “I earned it after everything I’ve been through.” He wasn’t done with Ross. He didn’t like the guy and this just sent him over the edge with him. 

“Again, earned it? You were captured and did nothing to try to free yourself or your men. You didn’t even try to fight Hydra. Honestly, you want to know what I think, I think you Barnes liked being with Hydra.” Ross shot back in Bucky’s face. 

Bucky saw red and despite the Avengers holding them apart, Bucky punched Ross in the face with his left arm. “Liked being with Hydra? They tortured me for 20 years before they finally broke me. You have no idea the things that they did to me.” Bucky said after he punched the Secretary of State. How dare someone say that he liked being with Hydra. 

Steve had a hold of his boyfriend. He was trying to get him to calm down, but Bucky wasn’t hearing any of it, until Steve made Bucky look at him “Bucky you need to leave. Don’t do anything else. Just go back to our room and cool off. I’ll join you in a minute, okay?” Steve said to Bucky. Barnes walked out with no remorse for his actions. 

Once everyone calmed down and Ross was treated, he went on to discuss the mission. This time they were headed to Sokovia to take down another Hydra base. “Do you all understand what needs to be done in Sokovia?” Ross said to the team. They all nodded, knowing what they must do. This was going to be challenging, but if anyone could do it, it would be the Avengers. “Rogers I think we need to address Barnes’ actions here today.” Ross said, not letting the other teammates leave. 

“What about his actions? I personally think they were appropriate.” Steve answered back from his seat. 

“He is a danger Rogers. He needs to not be allowed around here, especially when he’s a loose canon. Hell he needs to be locked up some place that he can’t hurt anybody.” Ross said back to Rogers. 

 

“A loose canon? He was fine. You brought that punch upon yourself. He’s the bravest man I know. He risked his life to save mine 75 years ago. He fought Hydra since he was captured and continued to do so for years after until he physically and mentally couldn’t. He’s earned his military pension and you took that away from him.” Steve shot back at Ross. He didn’t care who he was pissing off. He knew what his boyfriend went through, and still continues to go through. He will fight for Bucky. 

“Watch your tone, look at who you’re talking to.” Ross said even more angry. 

“Respect your elders, Sir. I out date all of you, and you need to watch your tone with me. Remember Bucky and I are the last two people you want to piss off and have as an enemy.” Steve said as he got out of his chair and started to walk to the door. 

“Is that a threat Captain?” Ross stood in his place.

Looking back, Steve said “I don’t make threats Mr. Secretary, I make promises.” And he walked out of the conference room to go back to his assassin boyfriend. 

Once he left the conference room, Steve went to his room that he shared with Bucky. He was hoping that Bucky wouldn’t be there, that he went somewhere else that wasn’t near him. He just wanted to be alone for awhile. When he finally got to his room, Bucky was already there occupying the space. “So James, when were you going to tell me you had a military pension?” Steve addressed the other man. He knew he shouldn’t have started, but he was in a mood and he needed to release his anger.

“I was gonna tell ya, but it slipped my mind.” Bucky answered Steve back. 

“How long have you known about it Buck?!” Bucky knew that Steve was having one of those days where he was angry, when he used his name James instead of Bucky, he knew right then that this wasn’t going to end well. 

“A month or so. I got a letter informing me because I was in the Army I had this money. Since I’m clearly alive, that this was mine. So for a while I’ve been thinking what to do with some of it, and I found our old home and I thought it would be nice for us to have our house back.” Bucky said to Steve. He figured they could have something that was theirs, again. 

“So you thought the first thing you’d buy was a house?!” Steve’s voice was laced with anger and a little sarcasm. 

“I did it so we could have our home back! And what the fuck is your problem anyways Rogers?” Bucky was now supporting his own attitude. 

“My problem? My problem is that you’re keeping secrets!” Steve shouted back. 

The other people that lived at the compound could hear that Steve and Bucky were having an argument. They knew it was bad. They never heard the two have such a fight as this one. 

“I’m not keeping anything from you.” Bucky shouted back at his partner. 

“You’re keeping a pension hidden from me, your boyfriend!” Steve shot back with such hate. 

Getting up in Steve’s face, “It’s my pension. I earned that, and I don’t have to tell a damn soul about every little thing. I’m done answering to people!” Bucky shouted back to his boyfriend. 

“You know you could have helped around here. Maybe have split our rent, but I guess that’s asking too much!” Steve said. He was done with this shit. 

“Well we don’t have to worry about it anymore since Ross had it taken away.” Bucky said to Steve. His voice not as loud as before. 

Letting out a small chuckle, “Yeah I guess I have to pay for the rest of the remodeling to the house you bought.” Steve was still angry. 

Losing all the fight he had, Bucky said “I’m sorry Steve. I didn’t think they would take it away from me.” He sounded defeated. 

“That’s your problem isn’t it? You never think. You just act! Screw the consequences. Steve will just clean up my mess. Isn’t that right, but you know what James, I’m sick of having to clean up everyone's messes. I’m tired of it!” Steve shot at the man standing in front of him. He was so angry.

“Yeah that’s always been my problem.” Bucky said in a low, almost a whisper. He knew he really messed up. He didn’t know what to do to make it better. 

“I need to get out of here before either of us says something that we can’t come back from.” Storming out of the room, Steve went to the living room hoping that everyone else went to bed, but once he got there, again, everyone was sitting around talking quietly. When they saw Steve, they quickly hushed their conversation. Steve not being stupid asked the team “What are you talking about that you all had to quickly stop when you saw me walk in.” 

Sam not being afraid to voice his opinion, especially when it came to Barnes, he said “We were talking about what happened between Ross and Barnes. We feel like keeping money hidden, when he had income a secret from us was wrong. Everyone chips in here, and him not isn’t fair to all of us. Ross is right Steve, he shouldn’t be here. Look at all the trouble he has caused over the past year he’s been here. We all agree that Barnes needs to go.” 

Looking around at his friends, Steve says “He’s my boyfriend. I just got him back. Yes he has his faults, but we all do. That doesn’t mean you throw him out.” 

“Steve did you ever think that you would be better off without him? Before he came here, you were at the top of your game. Since he’s been here, you’ve become distracted on missions. He’s hurt you and sent you to the hospital. You can do better. I know he’s your friend and your boyfriend, but somethings you have to let go. He’s not the same guy from back in the 40’s.” Sam said to Steve. Ever since he meet Steve running all those years ago, he’s considered him a friend, and now he thinks of Steve as more than a friend. 

“I love him. I always have.” Steve said back to his friend. 

“That’s why letting go is hard, but it’s what’s best for you. We all see it.” Sam responded. He does feel sorry for Steve, but in a way he is a bit selfish. 

Walking out to find Steve, Bucky wanted to apologize to him, but when he found him, Steve didn’t look so good. Instead of looking angry, he looked upset. Going over to him, Bucky said “Steve, what’s wrong?” Bucky looked around to the others for any possible signs as to what has Steve so upset. 

“You’re the problem Barnes. Cap just doesn’t want to admit it. You see before you came here, Cap was doing really well. Then you show up and he’s a mess. You take advantage of not only him, but all of us, and you send him, your boyfriend to the hospital. So see the common denominator here?” Sam said standing beside Steve. 

“Steve?” Was all Bucky could say. He didn’t know what to say to Steve or to the others. 

“I love you though, and I just got you back. I don’t want you to leave me again.”Steve was hurt, not physically, but emotionally. 

Bucky knew that they were two different people now. He knew that they weren’t the same two kids from Brooklyn before the war. Things were different now. “Maybe their right Stevie. You’ll always have me, just not here. If you ever need me, you know where to find me, or I’ll find you. I always will. But maybe me being here isn’t good for us. We fight more now than we ever did, and before one of us does something stupid, we should walk away.” He said to Steve, both super soldiers had tears rolling down their face. Wiping the tears away, Bucky looks at the Avengers and tells them “Take care of him, because I swear to God if anything happens to him, none of you can stop me from tearing you apart.” With that said Bucky went back to their room. He stood there and took in all the memories that he and Steve had created in that room. They had a lot of good ones and some bad ones, but that’s all part of being in a relationship. He quickly packed a bag of essentials that he would need to live off of. Once he was done, he stood there and looked around one last time. He again had tears running down his face, knowing that he was leaving the only family he had left. Walking back out to where the team still stood, he kissed Steve one last time on the lips, and said “Until we meet again. I love you Punk.” And he walked out the door. 

Looking on, watching his only best friend and lover walking away from him, he had silent tears falling from his eyes, Steve whispered “James.” Like saying his name would bring him back. No longer being able to see Bucky, Steve still stood in the doorway looking, and whispered “I love you too Jerk.” 

The next day, Steve didn’t want to be bothered. He never made an appearance at any meal or nothing. The others tried to get him to come and watch a movie, but he didn’t join them. The only time he would get up and move was to use the bathroom, and even then that was located in hs room. He was a zombie, not having a care in the world about anything. 

This with Steve went on for a week, and Clint and his wife Natasha had enough. They were worried about Steve, and so they picked his lock on his bedroom door and went in and found Steve curled up in bed crying. He looked awful. They could tell that he hadn’t showered in a while and the smell, he was making himself sick. Seeing this, Nat went into full mother mode and said to her husband, get a warm wet washcloth from the bathroom. Steve didn’t even put up a fight when she was cleaning him up. Once she was done, she told Clint that he had to strip Steve and get him in the hot shower and to make sure he got cleaned. Clint nodded, and Nat went to clean up the room. When she was stripping the bed, she heard “Please don’t take the blue pillowcase off. It still smells like him. Please it’s the only thing I have left with his scent still on it.” She looked at the super soldier, but it wasn’t Steve she was looking at, no it was a shell of the man. She hurts for Steve, because he looks so lost and broken. 

Later that day, they get Steve to finally come out of his room, and they make lunch. No one dared to even bring up Bucky or what happened. They talked about some movie they had watched the other night and told Steve that it was the dumbest thing that could have ever have been made, and they even got a smile from him. It was an improvement they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review


	5. CH. 5

Their mission to Sokovia had to be put on hold because of what happened, but now that is where they find themselves, on a quinjet to the Eastern European country. The team members were all talking amongst themselves, all but Steve. Steve as keeping to himself. He had headphones in, listening to music and looking down at his hands. He was upset, he had sent Bucky another text message. He hasn’t seen or heard from him since the night he left. Seeing this and seeing Steve sitting alone, Clint went over and sat with him. “Hey man, still no word from Bucky?” Clint asked. 

Steve shook his head. He knew Clint had good intentions. He thinks Clint is a great person, and is glad that he has someone like Clint as a friend “What if he wants nothing to do with me?” Steve asked his archer friend. 

“Do you really think Bucky would be done with you Steve?” Barton asks the super soldier sitting beside him. He doesn’t know what it’s like to not be with the person you love. If he couldn’t be with Tasha, he’d be lost. 

“I’ve sent him 20 messages, but I haven’t heard back from him. What if he found someone else to be with? I wouldn’t blame him for wanting to find someone better than me. I mean, I’m me. I’m nothing special and I’m broken. So I wouldn’t blame him. He probably found a great guy.” Steve said to Clint. It was the only thing that he could think of. 

“Steve I want you to stop. There is nothing wrong with you. You are the best person I’ve ever met, and you stick with what you think is right. You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for. That’s what makes you, you. You’re a great man. And I don’t think Barnes found someone else. I think he just needs a little time. When he’s ready to talk, he will. Besides, where is this all coming from?” Clint asked Steve. He was good at giving advice. He never seen Steve like this before. He didn’t like seeing him this upset. 

“I’ve always been like this. Never having much faith in myself. When you lived the life I did before the serum, you think differently about yourself. When you look and had all the problems I had, and somehow had someone like Bucky beside you all the time, you start to think horrible things. Maybe he finally had enough of me and all my crap to want to stick around. I know I sound like an idiot.” Steve said to Clint as they continued to sit there and talk. 

Barton had no idea, that no one has ever seen his side of Steve before. They all have been together four years now. “Cap we all heard about your pre-serum days, and yes it was hard for you, but Bucky choose to stand by you through all that, just like he choose to stand by you now. He did it, not because he felt sympathy for you, but because he loved you for you then and he still loves you now.”

Steve listened to what the master assassin said. He really was thankful to have Barton with him. “Thanks Clint.” Steve said to the man sitting beside him.

When the team got to Sokovia, there was indeed a Hydra base there and it was huge. They thought they could gain the advantage by surprise, but they lost that when they got in about two miles of the base. Waiting for them were heavy fortified bunkers and troops with tanks. They finally got into the building, but again came under heavy fighting. They were evenly matched. “Guys I got the information we need. Let’s get out of here.” Tony said through the radio to his other teammates. And just like the other base, Hydra set this one to blow as well. Before he could get out, Steve took two shots to his abdomen. Hearing this, Tony grabbed Steve and they loaded the quinjet back to the facility. 

When arriving back to the Avengers facility, they rushed Steve to the hospital wing. “Two gunshots to the abdomen. He was in and out of consciousness on the quinjet here.” Tony said to the medical team that took Cap from him and rushed him into the ER.

Hours passed when the doctor told the team about Steve. “He lost a lot of blood and despite the serum trying to heal him as fast as it could. The bullets were lodged in his large intestine and the other in his stomach. We were able to safely remove them. He needs lots of rest and will be sore for a few weeks.” The doctor said to the team. The members thanked him and went to sit with Steve.

Clint was the last to leave Steve’s side, because he didn’t want Steve to wake up alone, especially after their conversation they had earlier that morning. Sitting in a chair beside him, Barton said to the sleeping soldier “What happened Steve? You’re no good to Bucky if you’re dead. You have to think about him too. I’m so sorry.” Clint sat there for a while and talked to Steve. 

Everyday Clint would go to sit with Steve. He was there when he woke up. “Hey man, how’s it going today?” Clint walked into Cap’s room and sat in the chair beside Steve. “Got some food here for you.” Clint sat the bag of food in front of Steve. 

“Nothing's changed, except my wounds are closing even more, but I’m really hurting, and they won’t let me out of this ridiculous bed. Thanks for the donuts by the way. They are delicious. How did you know Boston Creme is my favorite?” Steve asked his teammate. 

“I know a lot of things Cap. it’s my job.” Clint said back, taking a bite of his own donut. 

“No one even knows I like donuts. I haven’t had one in front of anybody.” Steve said back in between bites. He really was enjoying this. “Where did you get these? They taste like the ones that I use to get before the war, if we could afford it.” Steve tells Clint. They were having a great time, even if Steve is stuck in the hospital bed. 

“Well I’m glad I could get you your favorite donuts. Plus you deserve it. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Barton asked his friend. 

“Oh you know my daily routine since I’ve been stuck here, call/message Bucky every hour, think about life and how much things have changed from the past, watch some TV, probaby baseball, and read a book.” Steve said in a excited sarcastic way.

Clint couldn’t keep from laughing. “Well you have fun with that, and I will see you a little later.” They said their goodbyes and as Clint was walking back to find his wife, he pulled out his phone and texted the unknown number, ‘Thanks for the boston creme donut suggestion. Can you please do me a favor and answer his texts?’ Clint sent the message. Hopefully this would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always nice to read


	6. CH. 6

Two weeks later, Steve was finally allowed to leave not just the hospital bed, but the whole hospital. Even though the medical center sits on the grounds at the compound and not far from their living quarters, he still couldn’t stand being there. Walking into the living room, everyone was surprised to see him. “Steve why are you up walking around on your own? You need to be resting.” Tasha said, moving so Steve could sit in the comfortable recliner. 

“Nat I’m fine, really. Just a little pulling still, but I’m alright. The hospital released me and said I’m good to go. The serum did it’s job.” Steve reassured her. ‘She worries too much.’ He thought to himself. 

“Well I want you to sit here and relax for awhile.” She said to Steve. 

Shaking his head, he replied “I can’t. I’m actually headed out for a bit.” He knew she would not be happy with him going out after just being released from the hospital. 

“Steve I don’t think that’s smart. You need to relax.” She said back. Why must he be so stubborn. 

“No can do, momma bear.” Steve said. He just wanted to go out for awhile. 

“Promise me you won’t do anything dumb Steven, and take Clint too please.” Nat shouted back at the super soldier. 

“Yes mother hen I promise I’ll be fine. And Clint really doesn’t have to come along. He looks comfortable stretched out.” Steve said getting his things he would need. 

Nat slapping her husband on his head, he quickly got up and said “Hey Cap, I think it would be fun to hangout today.” And the two left the compound for the day. 

“So where are we going Cap?” Barton asked.

“Brooklyn.” Was all Steve said. He was on a mission. 

“Oh.” Was all Clint replied. He knew why Steve was so eager to get out today. He was going in search of the Winter Soldier. 

Getting out of the taxi, Steve and Clint made their way up to Steve’s old house. “What is this place? Looks like someone is putting in a lot of work to fix it up, restoring it.” Clint said looking around. It really is coming a long since the last time he was here. 

Going up to the apartment that Cap knew so well, he knocks on the door, but no one answered. Steve took out his key that Bucky gave him, and unlocked the door. Barton and Steve went in looking around for the owner, but couldn’t find him. Steve looked around to see what all Buck got done with their old home. He sees that he got the living room almost finished, it looks modern, but with an antique look to remind them of the time period they were from. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the memory. “Hey, he’s not here.” Barton said to his friend. 

Nodding his head, Steve was hoping he would be here. He just wanted to see his friend. He misses Bucky so much. He’s beginning to feel like he’s losing him all over again. “Since we’re here, mind if we look around? See some places if that’s okay.” Steve said to Clint. Clint nodded. It would be nice to walk around. It’s been a long time since he’s been in Brooklyn. 

When going around looking at different sites, every once in a while Clint and Steve will stop in a store so Clint can buy something for Tasha that he knew she would like. “Nat is very lucky to have a man like you.” Steve commented as they left the small store. That’s how they spent their day, eventually the two Avengers ended up down by the docks. “I remember coming down here all the time when I was younger, before I got turned into what you see today.” Steve said, not really talking to anyone. Barton just listened. 

“Why would you hang out at the docks? I’m sure there were better things to do.” Clint asked Steve. 

Letting out a small chuckle, Steve responded “There were, but I knew someone that worked down here and spending time here watching them work while I drew was comforting.” 

“Yeah comforting. That’s what you call watching someone work.” Clint said back as they continued to walk around the docks. 

“It was. He knew I was there. When he was done with his hard days work, we would walk home together.” Steve said back to his teammate’s response. 

“Mhmm. You call it comforting, I call it stalking.” Clint shrugged his shoulders. 

Cap led them over to crates that were sitting around and they both sat on them watching the people hard at work. “This is a nice place to hangout.” His archer friend said as he was looking around. 

“See, comforting.” Was all Steve said in response. 

“In this case, yes it’s comforting, but I’m not here to watch my friend work. In your case, you were stalking and took comfort in watching him.” Clint shot back. “Who knew Captain America was a stalker.” He added. 

Steve laughed. “Whatever you say Barton.” They continued to sit there and laugh. It was a beautiful day to sit out and not worry about anything. 

The two sat there for awhile talking about everything. They even had lunch there. “So why do you like Bucky? Shouldn’t you be like everyone else and hate him?” Steve asked, taking a bite of his hot dog.

“In my line of work, before I became an Avenger, I did some horrible things for the government. Being a soldier with my skill set, I was asked to do things that others weren’t. I met Tasha when I was sent to kill her, but I saw her and how she wanted out of her life, and so I brought her back with me. Fury liked her and saw that she could be an asset to our team. Then things between us escalated, and we ended up getting married. Then with the whole New York experience with Loki and being his puppet, I know what it’s like. I guess I can relate to him and what he’s been through.” Clint told Steve. He’s never hated the assassin. He found him to be interesting and someone he can be friends with.

“I never knew.” Steve said in response to what Clint had told him. He didn’t really know his team members before he was brought in for the Avengers project. He really didn’t need too. 

Clint just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not something I like to talk about. The only other person that knows is Tasha.” He said to his friend. 

Steve nodded his head. He knew what it was like to not share much information with anyone except your loved one. “Bucky’s the only person that knows why I did the things I did in the war.” Steve said back, trying this new method of sharing things with your friends. 

“He was dead though, or so we thought. How’d you tell him?” Clint asked the Captain. 

“When we were out one day, I told him. When he fell from that train car, I had a hard time seeing a purpose in living, so I went suicidal. Put myself at risk so many times, and when I downed that plane, I did it to kill myself.” Steve said to Clint. It was weird for him to talk about this. 

Nodding, Clint asked “I thought you were saving the East Coast?”

“I could have easily landed that plane and told them my coordinates, but I lied and said the plane was moving too fast. I just wanted to fall like he did, and freeze to death like him. Although 70 years later, here I am, lost him all over again.” Steve shared his deepest secret with his friend. 

After that, they really didn’t talk much. They just continued on to sit there and take that even though they both shared their dark secrets, that neither of them ran away or said anything. They both knew from that point on that they could trust each other with anything, and they were both happy with that. 

It was getting late and both Clint and Steve thought it was time to head back home. As they were getting up, Steve caught on of the men leaving his shift at the docks. All Steve could say was “Bucky?”

Not paying attention and with music playing through headphones in his ears, Bucky walked by Steve and Barton while he was messaging someone. He was reading texts that were sent to him by Steve. 

Seeing the disappointment on Cap’s face, Clint quickly went over to the super soldier and grabbed his arm. What he wasn’t expecting was almost getting punched in the face as a result. “Whoa man, just me, Clint.”

Quickly pulling the ear buds from his ears, Bucky said “Shit! Barton I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was you. What are you doing here?” Bucky had a confused look on his face as to why his friend was standing in front of him at his workplace. 

“I’m here with Steve. We had no clue that your worked here.” Clint responded to the question. 

“Yeah I got my old job back. I need a source of income.” Bucky told Clint. Looking behind him, he could see Steve standing there awkwardly. 

“How long have you been working here?” Clint started up a conversation with the assassin. 

“Since I left the facility about a month or so ago.” Bucky replied. He just wanted to go home. 

“Hey Steve, come over here.” Barton shouted back to the Captain. This could be what the couple needs. 

Walking up, Steve said “Hey Buck. It’s really good to see you.” He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted his Bucky back. That much he knew. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Bucky replied back “How are you Steve?” It was like Bucky didn’t know what to say. 

Smiling, Steve said “I’m good. I didn’t know you worked here again.” Steve couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. Bucky always had that effect on him. 

“Yeah got my old job back. I needed a source of income to finish remodeling my house and for general necessities for everyday living.” Bucky told Steve. “Why don’t we go sit down and talk.” Bucky said to the two Avengers. 

Steve couldn’t help but look sad when Bucky said it being his house, and not their house. ‘He really has moved on he thought to himself’. He doesn’t want him back. 

Nodding the three men went back over to the crates and had a seat. “How’ve you been Bucky?” Steve asked. 

“I’m good, really good actually. No one ordering me around, which is nice. I’m working long hours almost seven days a week, but it pays the bills. And working around the house. Staying busy.” Bucky replied. He was happy that he could support himself. 

Steve nodded his head. He was disappointed that he didn’t say anything about missing him. Clint saw the sad look on Steve’s face, before he quickly hid it. 

“How are your missions going? Any new ones?” Bucky asked the two. 

Steve started to say “I got sh….” Before Clint quickly jumped in and said “They’re going, some good, some not as well as we’d hoped.” 

Looking between the archer and the super soldier, Bucky knew there was something they weren’t telling him. “Steve, what aren’t you telling me? Please what you were going to say.” He knew Steve too well to know that he was hiding something. 

“It’s nothing Buck, really. Just a mission gone south.” Steve tried to reassure his friend. 

“Steven, tell me what happened.” Bucky said sternly. 

Sighing, Steve said “I was shot twice in the abdomen. One got stuck in my large intestine and the second was lodged in my stomach. Buck, but I’m fine. See, please know that it wasn’t anyone’s fault but my own. I misjudged.”

Bucky was furious. “Again Steve? I go away and you go get yourself hurt? What, were you trying to kill yourself again?” Bucky shouted at the man sitting in front of him. 

“No Bucky, I wasn’t! I thought I was clear the damn building, but I didn’t see the sniper in the tree. Like I said, I misjudged. My fault.” Steve shouted back at his friend. “Plus what do you care? You’re the one that can’t reply to any of my messages.” Steve added. 

“I read every damn message Steve. I just wanted to keep my distance. You’re better off without me. And I’ve always cared.” Bucky responded back. 

“Yeah you have a funny way of showing it.” Steve shot back “Come on Clnt, this was a mistake.” Steve said to his teammate and friend. 

Grabbing Steve’s arm, Bucky said “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Punching Bucky, Steve said “You left me! I asked you to say, but you left. I’m done Bucky. I’m not your punk anymore. Don’t contact me.” With that said, Steve walked away from the Winter Soldier.

“Sorry man. If you need me, call or text me, alright.” Clint said to Bucky before getting up and following Steve. 

Later that night, Bucky channeled his inner Winter Soldier, and scoped out the compound. When Steve told him that he was shot, that means one of two things, one, Ross isn’t telling them everything, or two, his teammates weren’t looking out for him. Once he bugs the Avengers’ living quarters, he’ll have ears inside, he’ll know everything he needs. Steve will never have to know anything.

He kept watch all night until he knew that the coast was clear. That’s when he made his move. Sneaking in through a window, Bucky bugged every room that mattered to him and getting the answers that he wants. When he is done, he went to Steve’s room. He really missed Steve, he just didn’t fit into Steve’s life anymore. He had to stop living in the past. He had to let Steve go once and for all. Quietly going over to Steve, Bucky gently kissed Steve’s head and whispers “I love you Stevie. I always have and always will. This is why I have to let you go. Goodbye Stevie.” Just as quickly and quietly he snuck in, Bucky snuck back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like reviews


	7. CH. 7

It’s been months since Steve has seen Bucky. He’s upset because of the way he treated Bucky, and the things that he said to his friend. He was frustrated because Bucky just up and left him, never fought for him, but also because he left him go, never really fighting for Bucky either. He looks around and sees everyone happy, but he looks in the mirror and sees a lifeless body. He begins to wonder if he’ll ever be happy, or if he was simply to put on this earth to please everyone. 

Twice a week, Bucky scopes out the compound at night. He knows no one would ever know he’s around. Let’s face it, there is no one better at hiding than the Winter Soldier. He can go and do anything he wants and no one can stop him. He also goes there to see Steve, even if Steve has no idea that his guardian angel is looking out for him. ‘So much for letting him go, huh Buck.’ He thought to himself. 

Secretary Ross called another meeting at the facility. “We have another Hydra base that we need you all to take out and capture head Hydra agents.”

“Where is this base at?” Tony asked Ross. 

“Austria. It was an old base that they had during the war, but until recent drone footage, we thought it wasn’t being used anymore.” Ross informed the team. 

Looking, Steve said “I know this place well.” 

“Well good Captain, you can give insight to your teammates.” Ross said to Steve. Making his leave, Steve informed his team all about the Hydra base. 

Once Cap clued in the rest of the Avengers of the base in Austria, the team dispersed and everyone went back to what they were doing. Steve went for a run to clear his mind, but he couldn’t help shake the feeling of worry about their mission tomorrow. Walking back into the place he called home, Steve went to take a long hot shower. When he was done, he walked to the kitchen to see Clint sitting at the bar eating lunch. “Hey Clint, can I talk to you?” Steve asked his friend. 

“Sure man. Have a seat, lay it on me.” The archer said to Cap. He was now looking at the super soldier, abandoning his lunch.

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Steve let out a sigh, he was tired. He hadn’t been sleeping well, and now with this worry, he was exhausted. “I can’t shake the feeling that something's not going to go right with this mission tomorrow. I don’t know why, but something isn’t sitting right with me.” Steve tried to explain. 

“I understand, but I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Listen, our last mission, you were shot twice. I think it may be playing a part. Another thing is, could it also be that you are thinking that the last time you were there, is when you found Bucky captured?” Clint asked Cap. 

“It could be, but I’ve been hurt before and never left that stop me from doing my job. And when it comes to Bucky, it shouldn’t bother me, I mean he’s safe.” Steve replied back. He can’t pinpoint why he feels this way. It's hard for Steve to explain what he’s feeling. 

“He’s safe, but it is still something that sticks with you Steve, and for getting hurt, you said it yourself, you didn’t have anything to live for, but since Bucky’s back, you do now. That also plays a part.” Clint tried to help Steve understand. Ever since Tasha came into his life, he understands when things that happen to you affect other people, especially loved ones. 

“So you think Bucky is the reason for this feeling?” Steve asked his friend. 

“I do. You love him and want that life with him.” Clint answered Steve. 

“How can that be, when we aren’t even together?” Steve responded. 

“No matter what happens Steve, you and Barnes will always be bound together. You two are soulmates. You move, he moves, kinda thing.” Clint explained to the younger man. 

“Thank you Clint for everything.” Steve said to his friend before getting up to go back to his room. 

“Anytime Steve.” Clint said back. Once Steve left, Clint sat there eating more of his lunch, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Hey babe, thought you’d be down in the gym.” Clint said to his wife. 

“Nah, just decided to take a nap. What are you doing sitting here all alone?” Nat asked her husband. She took a seat beside him, also taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Wasn’t alone. You just missed Steve.” Clint said taking a chip from his plate and eating it. 

“Mmm, what did he want? Is he okay?” She asked Clint. 

“He’s fine. Just needed some advice. You know for him being way older than us, he is still like a kid who needs advice you’d get from a parent.” Clint said to his wife.

“When he went to war, he was only in his early 20’s, and when he came out of the ice, he’s still that young boy. So of course he’s going to need advice, he has no adult figure. Maybe he sees not only a teammate and friend in you, but also that parental figure to give him the advice and guidance he’s looking for.” His wife explains to him. 

Clint sat there and pondered the thought. Maybe she was right. And with Barnes, he’ll get texts about little things like how to do this or that around the house. Hell, he’s had to go over there and fix plenty of mistakes that Bucky has made, and he’s trying to do the plumbing work for him on his spare time. Maybe these two super soldiers need that adult in their lives, and he’d be that friend for them, if that’s what they need. 

Later that night, bucky was back at the Avengers home when he heard the group talking about their mission. That’s when he heard the words, old World War II base in Austria. That made Bucky freeze. He hated that place, he couldn’t help but remember all the experiments that were done to him there and all the inhumane things done to him. “Why the hell are you going back there Steve? Please be careful.” Bucky said to no one. He couldn’t believe they, Steve was being sent back there to that hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the response that my story is getting. Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks. I love reviews. Let me know what you all think of my story!


	8. CH. 8

It was very early morning, before the sun came up, the Avengers team was on a quinjet to Austria. The team was again going over their plans for the mission and preparing what they would need. Hours later, the team is on the ground making their way towards the base when all hell breaks loose. They are just outside the base. They are bombarded with heavy artillery fire and mass amounts of troops. With Tony, Sam and Rhodes in the sky, both Nat and Clint taking out strays, Banner/Hulk destroying everything in his wake and Pietro, Wanda and Thor taking out what they see, Steve is making his way towards the base to get inside for his teammates to follow and to get inside safely. Steve indeed found a way in at a loading dock and tells his team over comms where they can find their way in, but with heavy fire, his message never gets delivered. His radio is down and he is on his own. Once he is inside, he is quickly overpowered by a dozen men and is subdued, taking three shots. ‘He knew it, he knew this wasn’t going to go well.’ Steve thought to himself. He should have listened to Bucky, now he’s screwed before blacking out and going unconscious. 

Outside, the other Avengers had no idea what happened to Steve. “Guys we can’t keep doing this. We need to regather and come back. Meet at the quinjet.” Stark said over the radio to the others. In minutes, the Avengers all made it back to the safety of the quinjet. 

“What the hell happened? This wasn’t supposed to go down like this. What was that back there? It’s like they knew we were coming and were waiting for us.” Natasha was pissed. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wanted answers. Clint was by her side, making sure that she was alright. 

From beside his wife, Clint said “Hey guys we have a problem.” 

“We already got that Barton, but thanks for showing up.” Tony said irritated, not at his teammate, but at the situation they just walked into. Nat was right, something didn’t add up here. 

“No, seriously, where hell is Steve?” Clint asked his teammates. 

Looking around, Cap was nowhere to be found. “Has anyone heard from him over the radio?” Thor asked everyone. 

“He was supposed to find a way into the facility while we kept everyone distracted. Now come to think of it, we haven’t heard from him since he went off on his own.” Tony said to his friends. 

By this time the quinjet was in the air already on their way back to the compound. They were seriously out gunned and out manned. The team couldn’t stay there any longer, if they would have, they’d be counting the wounded or even casualties on their team, and that was something they could not afford. 

“How could we have left him? What if Steve needs our help, and we abandoned him?” Natasha said, leaning into her husband’s embrace. 

“We didn’t know he was in trouble Nat, but we’ll go back to the compound, gather ourselves up, make a new plan and go back for Steve. I promise.” Tony knelt down to the assassin. He saw that her and Clint took a more of a deeper role with Steve than just friend and teammate. He thinks Barton still sees Barnes too, but that’s another story. He was going to live up to his promise he made to her. They were going to get their friend back. 

“I just hope it’s not too late.” Sam says worried. He couldn’t believe Steve was in trouble and no one was there to help him. Whenever they were in trouble, Steve always had their backs, getting them through it, and what hurt him was that no one was there for Steve when he needed it. 

On the way back to their home, the team sits in silence. None having anything to say. Steve was always their voice, he always knew what to say and do in these situations. The Avengers as a whole never lost a teammate. How were they going to explain this? 

When they got back to the compound, they were greeted by a not too happy Secretary of State. Once they were all in the conference room, Ross immediately said “What the hell happened in Austria?” 

Tony taking the role Steve usually occupied said “It’s obvious isn’t it, we were seriously outnumbered and outgunned.”

“You’re telling me that you all couldn’t go one simple task that I appointed? You guys are the Avengers.” Ross stated back to the team. He was yelling at them for not getting what he wanted. 

“It was as if they knew we were coming. They were waiting for us.” Natasha said to Ross. She still couldn’t believe that they walked into that. It was as if Steve’s plan had already been given to Hydra so they could counter it. It just made no sense. 

“If you haven’t figured it out yet, we have bigger issues than not getting your stupid intel. We lost Steve today. Hydra took him, and we have to figure out how to get him back. So sorry if we don’t care about your mission. And why did it feel like we walked into a trap over there? Huh Ross?” Clint got up from his seat. He wasn’t happy with what happened today. He lost Steve, he could have lost Tasha, and this self centered prick doesn’t care. 

“Maybe Captain Rogers led you guys astray. Maybe he’s plans were a little out dated.” Ross said to the Avengers. He then said something he should never had said “Men are captured or killed all the time, but what’s more important is getting what I asked for, and that’s what your [pointing to the Avengers] job is to do. You get that!” He said angrily back to the team. Ross never had time for failure. He always left you know that you didn’t do exactly what he wanted, and if it didn’t go right, it was always your fault. He wasn’t worried about losing Steve, he was never worried about his team’s safety. 

No one was expecting the next thing to happen, and they weren’t ready for what was about to take place in that very conference room. Storming into the room with the door slamming open, one James Buchanan Barnes stormed in and jacked Secretary Ross against the wall by his throat and said “You son of a bitch, what did you do to Steve? I told you I was the last person you wanted as an enemy, anything happening to Steve would make you my number one enemy on my hit list.” Bucky told Ross. 

Jumping up, Clint went to the assassin, grabbing his right arm and said “Whoa big man, calm down. Let him go Bucky. He’s not worth it.” 

Never taking his eyes off his latest victim, Bucky says back to Clint “I’ll deal with all of you when I’m done with him. And don’t think you can run, hide or stop me.” He was furious, and was going to do something about it. Putting his full attention back on Ross, Bucky says “How dare you say Steve’s not worth saving. I told you that you know NOTHING about HYdra, and what happened, Steve goes missing in enemy territory because of your ignorance.” Bucky said as his grip kept getting tighter and tighter around Ross’ neck. 

The team went on offense and Tony was the first to attack and then followed Thor with their assault on the Winter Soldier. Bucky drops Ross and goes on the defense. He blocks a lot of what the Avengers throw at him, but some get in some lucky shots on him. That just pisses off the Winter Soldier even more. Wanda stops everything using her powers, and Clint says “Bucky you need to stop. Nothing good is going to come from this. We have to help Steve. That should be everyone’s priority.” 

Looking like Bucky was going to kill Clint, he said “How dare you say to me that saving Steve should be my priority. Steve has always been the most important thing to me. I never left him. I gave my life for him, and what did you all do? You ran when it got too hard for you, and left him there. You call yourselves the Avengers, but all I see is a group of cowards.” 

Bucky goes to leave when Banner stops him. “You show up here and cause chaos, and then leave?”

Those words made the assassin stop dead in his tracks. Letting out a laugh, Bucky says “You think this is chaos, you haven’t seen anything.” He goes to walk away again when Bruce grabs his arm. He wasn’t letting him get away with coming in here and disrupting what they were doing and trashing the place, and then letting him walk away. 

“Get off of me before I make you.” Bucky said in a low angry, almost growling voice to Banner. He knows what Banner can do when he turns into that raging green monster, but Banner has no idea what the Winter Soldier is capable of. 

“Good luck trying to get the other guy to let go.” Banner shot back at Barnes. He wasn’t afraid of the puny Winter Soldier. 

“Good luck? You have no idea who you’re dealing with. I can end you. Remember I can be anywhere I want and you’ll never know it. I’m done here. I have to go save Steve, because you left him alone in what I called hell.” Bucky said to the team before making his way to the door. Before he could leave, Clint stopped him. 

“Bucky, look we all want to help Steve. We all care about him. Please stop, don’t leave. We all need to sit down and come up with a way to help Steve. No one knows Hydra better than you. Please help us.” Clint was pleading with Bucky to help him. 

Bucky looked at Clint and he could see that the archer was silently begging with him. He really cares a lot for Steve, and Bucky can see that. When he would come help Bucky with the house, they would talk about Steve, and from their talks, he knew he and his wife cared a lot for his friend. Now he needed his help. Turning around, Bucky stands in front of the Avengers and says, “I will help you, but we do this my way. If you can’t agree with that, then I will get my Steve back myself.” 

Clint and Nat agreed right away with the Winter Soldier. Some others took a little persuading, but eventually agreed. Others weren’t happy that they were taking orders from a murder, but they agreed that if it would help bring Steve back, then they were in. Once everyone was on board, Tony said “What’s your plan?”

“What can you tell me about your mission? What happened in every little detail that you can tell me?” Bucky said looking at the Avengers. He needed to know what happened before he can make up a game plan. 

“We were hit with heavy fire right from the start. They had some serious numbers when it came to troops, nothing like we’ve seen before.” Nat said to Bucky. 

“We had the skies, but there was only so much we could do from up there. We counted 10 artillery groups, and they were laying it on thick.” Rhodes added into the group discussion. 

“Okay, if I were to get a map of the general area, could you point there locations on it?” Bucky said back to Rhodes. 

“I can’t. I was too busy dodging fire. It was a mess.” He responded back. 

“Alright, did anyone see what the base looked like? When Steve rescued me and the whole 107th, Schmidt blew the place up.” Bucky said to the team. 

“It was huge, like they were either storing weapons or building weapons there. Um, they had a loading dock there on the one side, but I don’t know if it was in use or not. And they had fences around it, multiple layers.” Sam added. He may not like Bucky, but he was trying to get Steve back, so he could tolerate him for the time being. 

“Anything else I need to know?” Bucky asked the team. 

“The best way I can describe it, it was like we were being set up, like it was a trap.” Natasha said to Barnes. 

“Well from what you’ve all told me, it sounds like you were being set up to fail. So here is my plan, hit hard. We are going to hit them head on. We do this, we get in.” Bucky said to the Avengers. 

“Wait, that’s it? That’s what we are going with?” Sam said to Bucky. 

“Sorry Buckaroo, but we tried that and it didn’t work out for us.” Tony said to the assassin sitting across the table. 

“You all went in blind because that asshole didn’t give you much information to go on, and plus you have something now that you didn’t have before, you have me.” Bucky shot back at the younger Stark and bird boy. 

“How is your plan going to be any different, with or without you?” Tony said back. 

“I’ve been a prisoner of Hydra’s for 70 some years. I know how they operate. I was their punching back when they were training their troops. I know what they can do. Hell I was Hydra. I did everything for them. I know what is going to come once we get to Austria.” Bucky said to Stark and the rest of the team.

“Okay, so we attack them head on, then what?” Rhodes interrupted his friend and the assassin’s little disagreement. 

“We take down Hydra. This ends. It was one thing to take me and put me through hell, they signed their death warrant when they took Steve.” Bucky responded back. 

“What makes you so sure you can take down Hydra? Steve’s been trying for ages and he hasn’t come close, and this is Steve we’re talking about.” Sam said to Bucky. 

“They made me into the most ruthless killer in history. I’m the most dangerous person. They will learn first hand what they did to me.” Bucky said to Sam. 

“You’re so sure of yourself.” Sam replied to Bucky. He really didn’t like Barnes. 

“You have a problem with me Wilson? Say it to my face and not behind my back. Man up or shut up.” Bucky stated to Sam. 

“Fuck you Barnes. Steve deserves better than you, as a friend and a boyfriend. I don’t know what he ever saw in you.” Sam said getting up from the table. Bucky just laughed at Wilson’s words and him getting upset. “Oh you think it’s funny?” Sam said to Bucky irritated. 

“I do because you obviously don’t know Steve at all.” Bucky still had a hint of humor in his words. 

“You’re the one that doesn’t know him, not anymore. You’re the one that is on the outs with him.” Sam said back to Barnes. He really hated this guy. He wishes he was still with Hydra, and out of their lives. 

With no traces of humor left in his voice, Bucky said “You think I’m on the outs with him, but hate to break it to ya kid, Steve and I will always be together. That’s how it will always be. We will always share a bond that no one can break, not Hydra and especially not a punk ass kid like you. He’ll never like you in that way. Now I’m going to say this one time, stop trying to steal my boyfriend. You’ll never stand a chance.” Bucky hit hard back at Sam. He knew there was always something there with Wilson, the way he would look at Steve, and act around him, but he could never point it out until now. 

Back in Austria, Steve woke up to see scientists and doctors working around him. He tried to move, but he couldn’t, he was strapped down to the bed he was on. Through his foggy haze, he realized the room he was in, it was the same room that Bucky was in when he saved him all those years ago, just looked a little differently. Steve was awake enough to ask “What are you doing to me? Please let me go. You have no idea who you are dealing with.” The person to answer him, shocked Steve. 

“Captain Rogers, please, they know what they are doing. Don’t fight it, just let it happen. More will come, embrace it.” The mysterious man said to Steve. 

Steve was moved to another chair that he again was strapped too and then the pain started. Electric shocks were running rampant through his brain for what felt like hours, when in reality, it was only a few seconds. He would scream for anyone to hear him and to help him, but it only continued. When he was done, and the machine was stopped, Steve blacked out. 

The next morning, the Avengers and the Winter Soldier, found themselves hiding in the line of woods outside the Hydra facility. “You guys know the plan right?” Bucky asked the Avengers. After their little spat at the compound yesterday, they were on better terms today, knowing what was at stake and they had to be on the same page. 

“Yeah we got it.” Clint answered for the team. 

“Good.” Bucky said as he checked his weapons. He had weapons in places that scared the other team members. He then ran out to the base. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Nat asked the assassin through comms. 

“This is my plan, just wait until I tell you guys to go. Stand by and be ready.” Bucky said back to the team. The Avengers did just that, stood by and watched. Bucky was single handedly taking Hydra down, but he knew that he would eventually need their help once he got inside. 

From the wooded line, the Avengers could see the Winter Soldier in action. They were impressed to see how good he was doing alone. “Man I would hate to be on the receiving end of Bucky’s ass kicking.” Rhodes said to the others. 

“Bucky? I don’t think that’s Bucky anymore.” Thor said to what Rhodes responded.

“Yeah I think the Winter Soldier has come out to play.” Banner chimed in. 

“Why did we kick him off our team again?” Pietro asked. 

“No idea.” Tony said in shock. Let’s just say he wasn’t going to be picking a fight with Barnes any time soon. 

Once Bucky fought close enough to the base, he blew a huge hole in the side of the building. Through the radio Bucky yelled to the team “Go now!” The Avengers went in and held the base while Bucky moved on in search for Steve. 

Once all the Hydra agents were taken down, they were lucky in capturing some bigwigs from the Hydra camp. Tony went in search of the Winter soldier when he didn’t meet back at the Ron Day Vu. He found the assassin in a dark eery room. Bucky knew this room all too well. In this room, it housed a gurney with straps to hold someone in place. Slowly approaching the Winter Soldier, Tony said “Barnes….” He saw Bucky standing with his back to him. 

“He’s gone.” Was the only thing Bucky said back to Tony. 

“What do you mean gone?” Tony said back to the assassin. He had a bit of fear in his voice. 

Turning around, Bucky looked at Stark and said “I mean he’s not here.” Bucky had tears running down his face. He lost Steve. The only thing that kept him going in this thing called life. 

“We took one of the bigwigs into custody. We will see what he can give us when we get back to the compound.” Tony didn’t know what to do or say to console the dangerous super soldier. 

Back at the Avengers compound, Bucky immediately went down to the interrogation room where Fury was in talking to the Hydra agent. He was here, because Ross wasn’t able to come to the compound since he was taking care of another matter. Fury was trying to get information out of this guy, but he wasn’t having any luck. “You left me with no choice, but to bring in back up.” Fury stood up out of his chair and walked to the door. When he opened it, he looked at the Winter Soldier and said to him “You’re up.” He walked out and went to observe, and left the assassin in the room alone. 

Walking into the room, the Hydra agent was scared shitless. “What’s the matter agent, looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Bucky said. He didn’t have to say much. His presence alone scares people. Depending on how high up the rank you are in Hydra, you knew of him, the Winter Soldier. 

“This..this can’t be. I...I thought you were….”The Hydra agent started to say but Bucky interrupted him. 

“Dead?” You really thought when those helicarriers went down that I went with them? Or did you think I died when some of the Hydra agents were sent to kill me when they found out I went rogue? Hate to tell you, but you guys have trained me so well over the years, that they never stood a chance against me, but thanks for trying.” Bucky took a seat and laid down a map with the Swiss Alps circled in red, and said “I need to know why this is circled in red. What makes this place so important?” 

“Why would I tell you anything? I won’t talk.” The agent said back to Barnes.

“Do you remember all those ways that you guys got me to finally break? I’m not above using those methods. You see, I’m not an Avenger. I’m a highly trained assassin that was tortured for 70 years. I’ll do what I need to in order to get you to spill every secret.” Bucky said back. “You choose.” He finished. 

“Cut off one head, two more shall take it’s place.” The agent said as he went to take down a cyanide pill, but Bucky quickly grabbed the man’s jaw and took the pill out, and shoved the agent back into his chair. 

Bucky said as he punched the Hydra agent in the face a few times. “That was dumb. So you choose the hard way.” Bucky said as he hit the agent a few more times. Hearing people rush to the door, Bucky quickly barricaded it so no one could interrupt him from getting what he needs. “Tell me what this place is!” Bucky demanded from the other guy. 

“What does it matter to you?” The agent said back. He has been with Hydra since the early 80’s, he knows how to manipulate interrogations, all Hydra agents were trained in these sort of things in case you were ever captured. 

“You took something of mine, and I want it back.” Barnes said in return. He wasn’t playing nice anymore. 

Laughing, the Hydra agent said “Ahh you mean Steve Rogers.” 

The Winter Soldier punched him again for even using Steve’s name. He then said “You took him from me.” 

“The question you should be asking is, what did we do to him.” He said instigating the Winter Soldier. He knew he wouldn’t say anything, but he could put fear into the soldier. 

Jacking him up against the viewing window, Bucky growled out “What did you do to him?” He knew what Hydra was capable of. He witnessed first hand what they could do. 

“You know what we did to him, and what they continue to do to him, unless he dies. He called out for you. His screams were joyous to hear. Who knew Captain America would cry and beg. This doesn’t mean anything for you, you’ll never find out what we all did to him. The only thing you need to know is that we are finishing what Dr. Zola started 75 years ago.” The Hydra agent said to Barnes. 

Bucky heard enough, and started to beat the Hydra agent to death, when finally the door was broken down and the Avengers pulled Bucky off the badly beaten man. “Get off me! Let go, he needs to feel the pain that Steve felt!” Bucky shouted back at the people pulling him away from the man. They drug him out of the building entirely. “Why did you stop me?” Bucky shouted at Stark.

“Killing him won’t bring Steve back.” Tony said back to the soldier. 

“No, but it would make me feel better for the time that it took to kill him, to make him feel the pain that not only I felt, but Steve endured. He doesn’t deserve to live. They took the one best person I’ve ever known and made him suffer. Steve didn’t deserve that.” Losing a lot of his fight, Bucky broke down. “He was the best Tony. He was good, and they hurt him, tortured him.” He finished. They took the one thing that he had left in this world, and they ruined him. 

Seeing Barnes so broken and upset, Tony laid a hand on his shoulder and said “We’ll get justice for Steve, but not like this. Steve wouldn’t want it to be done this way. He wouldn’t want you to do it this way Bucky. He always saw the good in you when no one else did, show the world who you are, what Steve saw.” Tony said to the assassin. He knew Barnes was having a hard time with Steve missing. He read his dad’s files and how Steve reacted to Bucky’s death. They really are meant to be together until the end of time. 

At this time, all the other team members came out and were standing with Tony and the Winter Soldier. Looking at Tony, but said in a loud serious tone, enough for everyone to hear “Do you know what it’s like to scream out for help, but help never comes?”

“No, no I don’t.” Tony said back to Bucky. 

“Let’s hope you never have to find out.” Bucky said back as he walked back to the living quarters for the Avengers. He walked to Steve’s room. That’s the only place he wanted to be right now. 

Time passed, and Bucky called into his job and told his boss that he was having a family emergency and that he wouldn’t be into work. He told them that he wasn’t sure how long he would be, but he needed some time. They told him that his job would be here waiting for him when he got back. When he was done, he just sat there on Steve’s bed. He felt so lost. So he took to looking around in Steve’s room for anything that he might have hidden. He found somethings that they had when they were younger, hidden from the world. He was reading his notebook that Steve would write in, remembering his friend. “Steve, I miss you so much. How am I supposed to go on without you?” Bucky said to no one but himself. As Bucky was looking at some things, there was a knock on the door. Getting up to go to the door, he said “Can I help you?” He wasn’t angry or anything, he was just upset. 

“I thought you might want these.” Fury said handing him a box. “These are every file we have from WWII to present day that Steve was ever involved in, even when he found you were alive.” Fury felt bad for Barnes. Even after all their problems, he still felt bad for him. 

Nodding his head, Bucky said “Thank you. This will help, and that means a lot to me that you trust me.” Bucky had tears welling up in his eyes. He missed Steve and can’t help but feel guilty that he wasn’t there to help Steve, to have saved him from this, but he wasn’t. 

All night, Bucky read over every file that Nick Fury had brought him more than once. One file got Bucky’s attention, and it had to do with what happened 70 years ago. Steve and the Howling Commandos went and raided the last Hydra base that Hydra had left, and it was in the Swiss Alps. The thing that really stuck out with this base is how important this place was to Hydra. It was the most heavily guarded and that was because this was their main base. This is where they housed all their information and where they put their weapons, that they had soldiers that they captured make. This was their headquarters and this had to be the reason why it was circled in red on the map. 

At the Hydra base in the Swiss Alps, Steve was chained to the floor by a reinforced chain and cuffs that not even he could break. It was dark, and he was in solitude. He’s been in and out of consciousness. They came every so often to beat him and ask him a series of questions and if he gets one wrong, they beat him and wipe his memory. He knows how Bucky felt all those years of being here. 

“Captain, good, you’re awake.” One of the doctors and Brock Rumlow walked into the cold, dark and damp room that held Steve. “Do you know who this is?” The doctor asked and showed Steve a picture of Secretary Ross, and Steve shook his head. Rumlow hit Steve because he did not use words to answer the question. 

“No Sir.” Steve answered the doctor. His voice was hoarse, from the screaming and all the times that he’s been sick. 

“Do you know who the Winter Soldier is?” The doctor asked Steve next showing him a picture of Bucky. 

“He’s Hydra’s assassin.” Steve answered. His throat hurt to talk. It was raw, he could use a drink, but knew better than to ask. 

“Very good Captain. One more thing, who are you? What is your purpose?” The doctor said. He is pleased at how fast Captain Rogers is taking to his new training and programing. 

“I...I’m Captain Steven Rogers. My...My purpose… my purpose is to do whatever I’m asked to do by my superiors.” He responded. Something in the back of his mind was yelling him that he was wrong, but he didn’t listen to it. 

“Very good. Agent Rumlow, I think our asset here could use some water, and then we put him on ice.” The doctor said to Brock. He wanted to see how the Captain will do on ice in cryo freeze. 

Finally receiving water, Steve drank it, but quickly discovered that it bothered his raw throat. “That’s enough asset, let’s go.” Rumlow said to Steve. He then grabbed him and dragged him to the memory wiping machine. 

Seeing this, Steve tried to get out, but was quickly held onto the chair as it strapped him in. Forcing the mouth guard into his mouth, the machine was turned on and Steve started to scream in pain and agony. Once it was done, and they left Steve out of the chair, he was again grabbed by Rumlow and led over to where they had the cryo tank waiting. Seeing this, Steve started to freak out and fight even more. It was of no use. They hooked all kinds of wires up to Steve and the doctor said “Put him on ice. Lets see how he does with this part of the task.” 

Steve was still scared. He hated the ice, ever since he was frozen in the Second World War, he hasn’t liked the ice since. “Please don’t. I’ll be good. I’ll be better next time, please don’t put me in here. Bucky help me! Please someone help me.” Steve cried out, but was forced into the cryo tank. 

Hours later, he was left out of the cryo tank. His trial went well. They were pleased to see that he did well in there. The Hydra agents left Steve go, he fell to his hands and knees and threw up what remained in his stomach. “Please, please don’t put me back there. I’ll be better.” Steve begged. They laughed and took him back to his cold dark room and chained him back in there. The same process will start all over again in a few hours. 

The next morning back at the Avenger's facility, the team was all sitting around when Bucky walked in and slammed papers and a map on the table. Before he could say anything, Sam said “What’s this?”

Looking at Sam, Bucky said back “If you wouldn’t interrupt before I can explain what [pointing at the things] this is, you’d know.” 

Tony saw the deadly glare that Bucky was giving Sam, and chimed in “James….” But before he could finish what he was going to say, Bucky interrupted and said,

“Bucky. Steve is the only one that can call me James.”

“Sorry, Bucky, no need to become hostile. When was the last time you got some sleep?” Tony asked the man standing on the other side of the table.

“I don’t need sleep.” Bucky answered. 

“Bucky, everyone needs sleep. This isn’t healthy.” Tony said to the soldier. 

Glaring back at Stark, Bucky said “I don’t always need sleep. When I was with Hydra, and on a mission, I only had so many hours to complete my mission and to get back to check in. I wasn’t allowed to sleep. I’m fine. What I need is to find Steve.” Bucky finished. 

“You heard that Hydra agent, Steve’s gone Bucky.” Clint said to the assassin. 

“Shut up!” Bucky slams his fist on the table. He didn’t want to think like that. Steve never gave up on him. 

“Bucky, listen, you can’t go on believing in false hopes that Steve’s alive. It’s not good to do that to yourself.” Clint said back to the assassin’s outburst.

Taking a calming breath, Bucky said “70 years ago, there was this main base in the Swiss Alps. When I was going to find Steve, I found this map and the Swiss Alps again are circled in red. Can’t be a coincidence that they are going back there. That’s where I’m headed next. Steve might be there.” 

“Bucky please….” Clint started to say before Bucky replied,

“When I was captured, I know what it’s like to have people believe you to be dead and not worrying about you anymore, but not Steve. He, despite what people told him to do, he came for me. I never got the chance to repay him, but damn it if I am going to sit here and let him suffer any longer. He saved me twice, and now he’s depending on me to do the same for him, and I’m not going to let him down. If it’s the last thing I do.” Bucky said back to the team. 

“How do you know he’s even alive?” Natasha asked him. 

“I know Steve. I know that little kid from Brooklyn that was to dumb to run from a fight, and if you know Steve at all, you know he’ll fight. Doesn’t matter if the odds are against him.” Bucky said back to her, but also addressing the others. He had to save Steve. 

The team sat and listened to what the Winter Soldier had to say about their next mission. “And you think this will work?” Thor asked the super soldier. 

“Yeah I do. We go in smart. This place is going to be the hardest to break into. They are going to do everything they can to protect this place, and that means throwing everything they got at us. They at least know I’m coming, but they may or maynot know that you all will be there. So this is what we are going to do, Clint and I are scouting and sniping anyone that we see and you don’t. Banner, you do whatever it is that you do. Thor, you’ll stay on the ground with Wanda, Pietro and Natasha. Rhodes, Stark and Bird Boy, use the skies and find an access point to get in. We don’t let them have a way out.” Bucky said to the team. 

“That’s all good and everything, but you don’t get to make the rules around here Barnes. You don’t get to tell when you are going on missions.” Secretary Ross said to the assassin as he was walking into the room. “As of right now, this mission isn’t happening.” Ross added. 

“You can’t do that.” Bucky said as he got out of his chair. 

“I can, and I just did.” Ross stated back.

“Who told you to scrap it?” Bucky said to Ross. He really hated this man. In Steve’s words, he is a bully. 

“No one tells me anything. I’m in charge Barnes, not you. Again, why do I waste my time with you?” Ross said to Bucky. 

“I’d watch what you say to me Ross. you have no right to talk to me like that. You see I don’t work for you, and that means that you can’t tell me what to do. If I enlist the help of the Avengers, there is nothing that you can do about it.” Bucky shot back at Ross.

“The Avengers work for me, and you know what Barnes, you’re really starting to get on my nerves. I should have you arrested.” Ross said right to Bucky’s face. 

Bucky really wanted to beat Ross to a pulp, but thought better of it. Instead he just put his most shit eating grin on and aggravated Ross even more. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you.” Ross said to the man standing right in front of him. 

“I advise you to not touch Sergeant Barnes, Secretary Ross.” Nick Fury walked in behind Bucky. 

“Thought you died.” Ross said to Fury. 

“I did, kinda sorta, but in my absence I was rebuilding SHIELD. And now that I’ve done that, you are no longer needed.” Fury said back to Ross. No one really liked him. He was arrogant. 

“Good for you rebuilding SHIELD, but you see the Avengers work under me now.” Ross stated. 

“They did, but higher ups thought it would be best if they came back to where they belonged, and that’s with me.” Fury was trying to play nice. 

“You come back and you take everything that I’ve been working hard for. What do you have on them that they just gave you what you wanted Fury?” Ross was angry. He had everything right where he wanted it and now it was all being taken away from him. 

“I don’t have anything on them, I have a better way of working with the Avengers, and not making them work for me like you.” Fury said back. “Now if you excuse us, we have some business to talk about.” He added. 

“This isn’t over Fury. You think you won, but you haven’t.” Ross said back as he stormed out of the facility. 

“Man it’s great to be back under you Fury. Nick, I thought I would never say this, but I missed you.” Tony said once Ross left. He nor anyone else on the team liked Ross. 

“Thanks Stark. Now, where are we on the Swiss Alps mission?” Fury asked his team. 

“We have a plan Sir. We ship out in the morning.” Bucky answered the Director’s question. 

“Sergeant Barnes, I know we’ve met real briefly a couple days ago, but I really didn’t have a chance to talk to you. I’ve heard a lot about you, and seen your work first hand.” Fury addressed Bucky, shaking his hand. 

Looking a bit guilty, Bucky said “Yeah I’m sorry for almost killing you. I hope you don’t judge me on my past.” Bucky replied to the handshake. 

“I did judge you based on your past, before the war and after. I know what you did, but I’m not worried about that. You’re a great assassin, soldier and spy.” Fury said to Barnes. “Take a seat everyone.” Fury told his team.

Getting up out of his chair, Bucky said “I’ll just let you to talk. I’ll catch up later.” Bucky was moving towards the door to leave. 

“I want you to stay Sergeant Barnes.” The Director said looking at Bucky. Taking a seat like Fury asked him to, Bucky looked around at the others. “You see Barnes, this team, the Avengers Initiative is a program that I started a few years ago, to bring a group of extraordinary people together to fight the fight that regular people can’t. The Avengers all have a past that they aren’t proud of, but we don’t judge. We’re a group, a team, and talking with the team, we would like to bring you, Bucky, into it.” Nick explained what the importance of the Avengers is. 

Looking around at the Avengers, Bucky asked “You all really want the Winter Soldier on your team? I thought you all didn’t like me, especially you Bird Boy.” Bucky said to the team and to Wilson. 

“You’re right, I don’t like you, but I see that you would be good for this team.” Sam said to Barnes. 

“Barnes, we all made mistakes whether they want to admit to it or not. To see how you took the lead in Austria, and protected us and not yourself, that showed us that you are everything that Steve tried to tell us. We want you to be part of this team.” Nat said to the young man sitting across from her. 

“And what did Steve say about me?” Bucky questioned. 

“He said underneath the hard exterior is a great guy who would always have his friend’s backs, no matter what. That it’s hard to get you to trust because of how badly Hydra had been to you. We see that, we see what lengths you will go to not just get your boyfriend, but your teammate back. You’re a good person Barnes.” Tony Stark of all people kinda liked Barnes. He could throw sass and sarcasm with the best. 

“Not to forget about what you can do. Your skills are excellent. You can hide in plain sight.” Banner said to the soldier. 

“That’s what I was afraid of. I feared you’d just want me for my particular skill set.” Bucky sighed. ‘To good to be true.’ He thought to himself. 

“Just the complete opposite. You’re skill set, like Bruce said is amazing. I think we could all benefit from learning from you. Steve taught us so much, but we think with you teaching us, and helping me teach, we’ll be even better.” Natasha said to Bucky. 

Bucky looked around the room. He couldn’t believe that they want him to join their team. He looked at the Director and said “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch. Just say yes, but before you leave today, we need to discuss some other things privately.” Director Fury said to Barnes. 

“Okay I’m in.” Bucky said to Fury and the Avengers, 

“Welcome to SHIELD, and more importantly, welcome to the Avengers. Congrats, you deserve it soldier.” Fury said to Bucky. He couldn’t believe he was an Avenger. Bucky couldn’t help but to smile. ‘This is what being part of something was supposed to be like.’ Bucky thought to himself. 

Once the team left, Nick Fury sat with Sergeant Barnes alone in the conference room with the door closed. “There are somethings I would like to discuss with you. First thing is that since you were a Sergeant in the Army and technically you were the longest POW, you are once again ranked as Sergeant.” Fury said to Barnes. 

“What about my past once I became the Winter Soldier and became Hydra’s asset? You really want someone like me still ranked and noticed by the U.S military as a Sergeant?” Bucky asked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Fury had a smile on his face. “Steve, before he went missing, talked highly of you and fought to keep your rank in the Army. He said that he would proudly stand beside you on any mission or battlefield as a Sergeant. We also heard from Steve how long you fought Hydra before you couldn’t fight any longer. So yes we would love to recognize you as a Sergeant.” Fury said to the young man. He believed Steve and what he said, but now sitting beside the man, he was seeing that he was indeed everything Steve ever said about him. 

Bucky nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Even though Steve and him were broken up, he still talked highly of him, and fought for him. He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed good enough, except “Thank you.” Was the only thing he could think of. 

“Now that leads me to the next thing. I was made aware that you were given a military pension.” Fury said looking at Bucky.

“I was, but Ross had it taken away with evidence stating that because of what I did, I shouldn’t have one.” Bucky said to the man sitting beside him. 

Fury nodded his head he heard all about what Ross did to this kid. “Do you have any other source of income?” He asked Bucky.

“Yeah I have a job. I work down at the loading docks in Brooklyn where I worked and did the same job before going to war. It’s long days, but it pays the bills.” Barnes said back. He didn’t mind working. Coming from the time period he did, that’s what men did, they worked from the time they were old enough, until they died, supporting their family. 

“I saw that Ross had it revoked. He did have evidence of what you did, but everyone knew after SHIELD fell what the Winter Soldier did. I on the other hand fought to have it reinstated. The world knew what the Winter Soldier did, but no one knew what was going on behind the scenes as to why you did it. I fought for you and said that you wouldn’t knowling do any of that on your own. I said and brought up all the things that Hydra did to you. They saw it in my favor of course and they said that it will be coming to you monthly.” Fury said to Bucky. He could see that Bucky was thankful. “You, a war vet like yourself shouldn’t have to work a job to just get by. You fought for your country, and paid a price for it. I feel like you should be compensated for everything that you went through.” Fury added. He could see Barnes’ eye swelling up with unshed tears. 

“One more thing, your records for crimes that you committed as the Winter Soldier have been expunged. With a lot of evidence to back up our argument from Steve and I, the court saw it our way, that you were not in control. Hydra was behind everything. So the court pardoned you and all your crimes.” He told the young man. Those tears that were threatening to fall, are now rolling down his face. 

“I...I don’t know what to say. Thank you Sir. I don’t know how I will ever repay you for giving me back my life.” Bucky was shocked. This man didn’t even know him. “Steve really fought for me?” Bucky asked the Director.

“He did. He talked about you so much. Never said a bad thing about you. He was so happy that you got everything you deserved. He said you were one of the best people that he has ever known, not just because you two are dating, but because you were a good man.” He said back to Barnes. Looking at the Sergeant sitting beside him, everything that Steve told him about the young man was true. He was good and deserved to restart his life with a clean slate. If he could help, he wanted too. “You don’t have to repay me, just help keep this world safe.” Fury said to Bucky.

“Yes Sir. I’ll do everything I can to help people like you helped me, but can I ask you something?” Bucky asked. 

“Sure.” Fury said back. 

“You don’t know me. I tried to kill you, and I thought I succeeded. Why would you agree to help me after that?” Bucky asked the older man. 

“Yeah you almost succeeded in killing me, but would you have done that if you weren’t brainwashed for 70 years by Hydra?” Fury asked his own question. 

“No Sir. I was never one to hurt others unless someone was getting hurt or my life depended on it. My ma instilled into me early on in life, that you treat people how you’d want them to treat you.” Bucky answered. 

Nick nodded his head. “That’s what Steve said. He told me that you were his wingman, always there protecting him when he got into fights. He also said that you would not willingly kill unless you had too. I read all about what Hydra done to you, and it was horrendous. No one should have to endure that. Steve told me what you were like before the war, growing up in Brooklyn. You’re right, I don’t know you personally, but from what I read and was told, you deserve better and a second chance to show the world who James Barnes really is.” Director Fury said Bucky. He meant every word that he said too. 

“I won’t disappoint you. Thank you so much.” Bucky told Fury. He was so happy. His Stevie, he really didn’t deserve someone like Steve. Even after all the hurtful things Bucky said and did, he was still looking out for him. 

After they discussed everything, the two men went their separate ways. “Hey man, everything okay?” Clint asked the super soldier once he saw him. He was worried about what was happening that they took a long time in there.

“Yeah everything’s good. Better than it was. Now all I need is Steve here with me and everything will be perfect.” Bucky said back to his friend. 

“Buck, come here and take a seat. I want to talk to you, just you and me.” Clint said to the assassin. Bucky followed Clint and sat down beside him, he felt like he was having a discussion with a parent, rather than a friend. “Bucky, we need to talk about Steve. I’m not going to sugar coat it. What if the outcome isn’t what you want it to be?” Clint was worried about the young man. He didn’t want Bucky to get his hopes up that Steve could still be alive. Don’t get him wrong, he hopes and prays that Steve is alive like Bucky is hoping for, but there could always be that chance that he’s not, and they had to prepare for that. 

Sitting there, Bucky had a sad expression on his face. He didn’t want to think about a life without Steve, again. He didn’t want to think about not having Steve to help him, but in the back of his mind, no matter hard he told himself that Steve was going to be okay, he could help but to think that Steve dying could be a real thing. 

Seeing Bucky so broken, Clint was sympathetic. He knew Bucky was hurting. “I don’t want to upset you, but what if?” Clint said. He knew the best thing for Bucky to do was talk. He couldn’t keep these things bottled up inside him. 

“When I was captured the first time, I prayed that Steve would come find me, but at the time, or so I thought, he was a skinny sick boy back in Brooklyn. I didn’t know he became Captain America. That skinny sick boy needed me, and that’s what kept me going. I fought the torture and the mind wipes. Something in my mind though kept telling me that Steve was coming for me, that he was going to save me some how, knowing him. I can’t describe that feeling, it’s just something you feel. I have that same feeling again now, like I know he is waiting for me to find him. He’s fighting, but he needs my help this time, just like I needed his help.” Bucky said to Clint. “Clint, what would you do if Natasha was taken from you?” Bucky asked. 

“I’d be doing the samething you are. And I’d know she’d fight with everything she had until I could get to her.” Clint responded back to the Winter Soldier. The more he thought of Bucky’s question, he wouldn’t do anything differently than what Bucky is doing now for Steve. He’d never lose hope, and that his love would be waiting for him. “You really believe, truly believe that Steve is okay?” Clint could see it on the soldier’s face. Bucky nodded his head, silently answering the older man’s question. “We’ll find him and bring him home where he deserves to be.” Clint told Bucky. 

Bucky hugged Clint and said “Thank you.” Clint hugged him back. “Thank you for always being there and being a great friend.” Bucky told Clint. Seeing Tasha standing at the doorway smiling, she could tell by the look in Clint’s eyes that the two boys were having a moment. ‘I guess I just got another boy in my life.’ She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed


	9. CH. 9

The next morning, the Avengers were headed to the Swiss Alps. One the plane ride over, they all sat and went over what was going to happen. “Any questions at to what we are doing?” Bucky looked around to his team. All shaking their heads no, he added “Okay. I want everyone to take as much ammunition and as many weapons as you can carry. This isn’t going to be easy, they are going to protect this base with everything they got. I want you all to stay safe, no wounded and no casualties.” Bucky said to his teammates. When they landed, and before they left the quinjet to all get into their positions, Bucky said “Show them no mercy.” 

Once they all got to where they needed to be, and everything started, the Avengers were doing very well for themselves. They had control of the skies, and once they saw that they weren’t going to lose that advantage, they started to help out on the ground, and taking some troops out there. “Hey guys, I have gained access on the lower east side of the building where our happy assassins are.” Tony said through comms to the others. 

Getting up to advance of the building, Bucky was stopped by Clint, “Hey, be safe out there. Tasha and I can’t lose you too.” Bucky smiled and nodded his head knowing that Clint had his back. 

Bucky ran as fast as he could to the access point, but was confronted by a small group of troops standing in his way. One by one, he took them out, but then saw arrows being shot his way and knew Clint was helping. Once they were all taken out, Bucky waved to Clint as a thank you for the assistance. Finally making it, Bucky said “I’m in. I need some backup though.” Thor came to the aid of the Winter Soldier. 

Hydra was throwing everything they had at the Avengers, but it wasn’t enough. Bucky’s plan was working perfectly. They were never caught off guard once, and again it was like he was keeping them all safe somehow. The team got the fighting down to where Hydra was retreating back and taking cover in the building which was good for them. “Guys they are retreating into the building, we’re going to keep taking the fight to them.” Tony said over comms to anyone that was listening. 

“Give them hell.” Was all they heard from Barnes. 

Inside, the Avengers met up. Gathering themselves, Bucky said “Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt?” 

“No, we’re all good.” Nat said. 

“Good. Tony, I want you with me. Sam, you go with the others. Use that bird thing to scan a head to see what’s there. We don’t want no surprises.” The Winter Soldier said to his team. They all nodded, and again separated. 

“Barnes, I have heat signatures up ahead.” Tony informed Bucky. 

“How many?” The soldier said back. 

“Ten.” Tony replied back. 

Stopping down the hall, Bucky looked at Tony and said “Ready?” Tony nodded his head that he was ready to go. 

When they got to the next room, where Tony picked up on the heat signatures, they were greeted by a room full of people. There were ten of them when they got there, but more came in through a side door. “Ah, look who returns, the Asset.” Brock Rumlow said to Bucky. Bucky in a blink of an eye readied his weapon along with Stark.

An all too familiar voice then said “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Coming into view of Iron Man and the Winter Soldier was none other than the Secretary Of State. Ross stood in front of the two Avengers. 

“You son of a bitch!” Bucky said to Ross. he had his gun at the ready, so whenever the opportunity presented itself, he would put the traitor down with a bullet between the eyes. 

“What made you join Hydra?” Tony asked Ross. 

“I’ve always been Hydra. I just kept it a secret. No one found out when SHIELD collapsed. He [pointed at Barnes] knew which side I was really on, isn’t that right, Asset?” Ross said to the two Avengers. 

“We got you intel from the bases that we raided and took down.” Stark said back. 

“Nothing important. You got what I wanted you to get. I alerted them that you were coming. It was more of a training exercise for us. We wanted to get better, so when the time came, we could defeat the Avengers.” Ross said back. 

Tony then turned to look at Barnes “You knew this entire time that he was Hydra. You caused this?” Tony asked the Winter Soldier.

Not taking his eyes off Ross, Bucky said “I had no idea. If he revealed himself when I was the Winter Soldier, I probably forgot it or it was wiped from my memory, like a lot of other things that they took from me.” 

“But you knew, and you failed to tell us this.” Tony said back. 

“This is what he wants Tony. He wants us to fight so he can cause a rift and take us down. You can’t play into his hand.” Bucky said to Iron Man. He knew what he was trying to do, but he would be damned if he would let him win. 

Ross could see that Barnes was trying to beat him, but he had another plan up his sleeve. “You both should lower your weapons. I wouldn’t want you to accidently hit Steve. You wouldn’t want that, would you Asset?” Ross said to both of them, but playing more to Barnes. He was trying to manipulate the soldier. Moving aside, Ross allowed the two Avengers to see what was happening behind him. “You’re both just in time to see the show. You remember this, don’t you Asset?” Ross said back to the Winter Soldier. Behind him, Steve was strapped to the wiping machine. 

Bucky let a gasp once he saw what was happening. “Steve!” Bucky shouted. He couldn’t stand to see him strapped to this horrible device. He could see how scared Steve was. By the looks on Steve’s face, this wasn’t the first time this was done to him. He couldn’t let them do this to him again. 

“Do it.” Was all Ross said to his staff. Bucky heard the painful screeching of Steve’s voice as he screamed in pan and agony. They were in no position to help. “You make any move, and my best agent, Rumlow here will put a bullet in your boyfriend’s head.” Ross said to Barnes. Brock Rumlow had a gun to Steve’s head and will pull the trigger if either him or Stark makes a move. 

Tony was powerless to do anything except to stand there and watch. He saw what they had Steve strapped too, but what no one saw was that Stark was figuring out what went into the wiping machine and what to do to counter what they were doing to Steve, it just wasn’t easy. Tony could see how this was affecting Barnes. It was killing him, seeing Steve go through this. Now he could see what Steve said to them when he said about Bucky having his memory wiped more times than they could count over 70 years. This took torture to an all new level. 

Bucky couldn’t take seeing them torture Steve anymore. “Stop, please stop hurting him.” Bucky cried out to the leader of Hydra. 

Laughing, Ross said back “And what will you do for me Asset if I stop hurting your boyfriend?” He enjoyed seeing the two most powerful people crippled at his feet, begging him. 

“I’ll do anything, anything you want, but you have to stop hurting him, please.” Bucky fell to his knees crying. He knew what he would have to do, but if it would mean saving Steve, then he would do anything. 

“A love story. Isn’t this cute everybody, the Asset has found love. This pains you don’t it, to see the person you love most in this world, strapped down screaming in so much pain. You see, at first and every once in awhile, he’ll remember you, but he is coming along like a good soldier. He knows his place, and I think that is something that you could learn again.” Ross said to Bucky. He knew if he wanted his Asset back, he would have to play on Rogers, and he could do that. Hell he wanted them both, he would be untouchable if he had both Barnes and Rogers. 

“Let Steve and the Avengers go, and I will come back.” Barnes said to Ross. He was willing to give up his life, if that meant Steve could have his. He’ll always give up his life for Steve, that was never something he had to think about. 

“Why give Rogers up, when I could have you both? Isn’t that what you want Asset? You want to be with the man that you love, and I can do that for you. If you let him leave in place of yourself, you’ll never see him again. You’ll forget that he ever existed.” Ross said to Barnes. He really wanted to pair. He could see the pain washing over his soldier. 

“I will always give my life, so he can live his, every time.” The soldier said back to Ross. 

Ross didn’t like his answer, and so he told the doctor “Do it again.” Again Steve screamed in pain, and Bucky cried out even more. 

“STOP!” Bucky shouted. Bucky laid down his weapon in submission. He knew he was defeated, and there was no getting out of this. He had to think about his team, and making sure they got out of here safe. 

Bucky quickly ran over to Steve. Guns were still trained on them, and the first thing that was said was “B...Bucky? I...How are you...I thought you died?” Steve said. He couldn’t believe that he was here. 

“I’m so sorry Stevie. This should have never happened to you.” Bucky said through more tears. 

Looking back at Tony, he saw him standing there defenseless. “Tony?”

“Yeah?” Was all Tony could say. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I could escape this hell, but it was too good to be true. This is what I am. I’m a killer, and if going back means you all getting out of here safely, then that’s the option I’m going with. Steve will stay with me, he’ll be safe, but you need to get everyone back to the quinjet for safety.” Bucky said to Tony. he meant every word he said. He is a killer, and he will do everything he can to protect his friends and family. 

Bucky held Tony’s look. Tony knew what Bucky was saying to him, he had to trust Barnes that it would work and that he knew what he was saying. Tony walked back, talking through comms that the others were to meet him back at the quinjet. 

Though his own ear piece, he heard that he and the team were safe. It was go time. Pulling on of the many weapons from their hiding place, the Winter Soldier opened fired. With guns shooting, no one paid any attention to Ross talking to Steve and getting him out of there with Rumlow. 

After the room was cleared, Bucky went on the hunt for Ross, Rumlow and Steve. He knew he was going to have to fight Ross and Rumlow, and that they both will put up a tough fight, but he wasn’t sure how lost Steve was to him. Steve was an unknown factor. 

Back at the quinjet, Natasha asked Tony “Where is Bucky?” 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t lose your other son momma bear. He has to take care of business.” Tony said back to Black Widow. 

In front of them, they could see people moving. “Tony, what is Ross doing here? Is that Agent Rumlow and Steve following him?” Sam said to Stark.

“Yes it is, and Ross has been working with Hydra this whole time. He set us all up. This is all because of him. That trap in Austria was because he made it so.” Tony said to Sam. 

“Why is Steve following him?” Nat asked. 

“They really messed with Steve. I saw just a glimpse of what they did to him. He isn’t in his right mind set. I now know why Barnes is the way he is. Bucky is the only one that can help Steve. We have to let him fight this fight on his own. We have to trust him.” Tony said to the other Avengers. 

On que, Bucky came walking out of the building. He was walking towards the three men, and there was no stopping him at this point.   
“This isn’t going to end well.” Pietro said to his teammates. 

“Yeah I hate to be those two.” Rhodes chimed in with his younger teammate Pietro. 

Stepping face to face with Ross and Rumlow with Steve behind them, Bucky said “I’m going to show you both first hand as to why I’m the most ruthless person in history. You made me this way, and I think it’s time you see what I can do. I’m going to tell you both now, that you are not walking away. I’m going to beat you within an inch of your life, and then I’m going to put a bullet in each of your heads. This place will become your snowy grave.” This wasn’t Bucky Barnes talking, no, this was the Winter Soldier speaking. They had awoken a sleeping beast. 

“I will put you down once and for all Asset.” Rumlow said taking shots at the Winter Soldier. 

Bucky blocked or dodged the shots fired from the Hydra agent. Rumlow was really good and if anyone was going to give Bucky a fight, it would be Rumlow. “Is that all you have Brock, please make it challenging.” Bucky shot back at him. He was intentionally trying to piss off Rumlow, and it seemed to be working. Once he was out of bullets, Bucky charged the agent and beat him to a bloody pulp until he wasn’t moving any longer. 

Looking to see that Rumlow wasn’t moving, he dropped him and went in search for Ross. He got close enough to him and said “You thought you could hide from me?” 

Laughing, Ross took a shot at Barnes, but that just angered the Winter Soldier even more. He got Ross out from his hiding spot, and drug his to the clearing for everyone to see. Bucky started to beat Ross, slowly. He wanted to draw this out. He deserved to feel pain, all the pain that he caused Steve, he was going to make Ross feel. Just as he was going to punch him again, the Winter Soldier was shot in the shoulder. Looking up, Bucky saw Brock holding a gun. He took another shot, but Bucky took cover.

When he heard that Rumlow was out, he stood up and looked Rumlow in the eyes and said “You lose.” And shot him in the right knee cap. Brock cried out in pain, and Bucky left him there. 

“He’s been shot, he needs help.” Clint said, getting up, but was stopped by Tony. 

“No, this is his fight. He has to be the one to end this. He’ll be fine, and when he’s done, we will tend to his wounds on the way back to the compound.” Tony said to Clint. He knew that he cared, but he had to let the man go.

Walking back over to where he left Ross, Bucky circled him like he was prey. “Do it all ready. Go ahead and kill me. Will that make you feel better? Just do it, be the man that you always will be, a killer.” Ross shouted back at the soldier. 

Bucky smirked and shot him in both knees. “That looks like it hurts Mr. Secretary.” Bucky said to Ross. 

“Come on Asset, do what you’ve been trained to do. You know you’re itching to do it. I can see it. The Winter Soldier is trying to take over. He’s crawling, trying to get out and do what he’s been trained to do.” Ross said to Bucky. He knew he was going to die, he was trying to take Barnes with him. 

Playing with Ross some more, he lifted his gun and pointed it at Ross, but in a blink of an eye, he shot Rumlow right between the eyes, ending the life of Brock Rumlow, not far from his teammates and from Ross.   
“Someone needs to stop this.” Clint said as he started to walk out, but was again stopped. 

“Tony, what are you doing?” Clint answered back. 

“Clint this is his fight. They hurt him for seven decades. They hurt Steve. I’ve seen first hand, just a little of the torture they put Rogers through. I know now why Barnes is the way he is. I get it. This is his way of letting all his demons free. He’s letting go all his pain and frustration. When this is all over, you and Nat can help him, bring Barnes back, but until then, let him be.” Tony said back to his friend. He trusted Barnes. He knew he would be okay. 

Laughing, Ross said “You think you’ve won Asset, but you haven’t.” 

The Winter Soldier looked up from the sad excuse on the ground to see Steve pointing a gun at him. His facial expression and demeanor changed from Winter Soldier to Bucky Barnes. Bucky said “Steve?” 

“See Barnes, he isn’t perfect yet, but he knows what he needs to do. You failed soldier. Go on Captain, the Asset has been compromised, he needs to be taken out.” Ross said to Steve. “Do it Captain, he wants to hurt you. He left you, remember that. Take him out.” Ross said from his spot on the ground. 

Bucky’s eyes never left Steve. “Steve this isn’t you. They hurt you. He [pointing at Ross] did this to you. They don’t care about you, but I do. Clint and Natasha care about you. The Avengers care about you. They risked their lives to come and save you. I want to take you home, where you belong. Please Steve, let me help you.” Bucky pleaded.   
“Shut up! You didn’t save me. I cried out for you, but you left me.” Steve angrily shouted at the man in front of him. 

“Steve, please it’s me, Bucky. You know me. Hydra has control of your mind. They filled you with what they want you to bel….” That was all Bucky got out before he felt pain. It seared in his stomach. Looking down, he saw blood pouring from his stomach, and then looked at Steve as he collapsed to the ground. 

Bucky fell to the ground clutching his stomach. He was in a lot of pain. Steve walked up and knelt down to his boyfriend, holding a gun to his head. 

Running out to where Steve was kneeling over the fallen soldier, Clint said “Whoa, whoa, whoa Steve think about this. This isn’t you, this is Hydra. Please lower the gun. Look, Bucky’s hurt. He needs help before he bleeds to death.” 

Staying where he was, Steve said “He deserves to hurt! He left me, and you have no idea the pain I endured over the days I was here. He needs to feel that same pain.” Steve said to Barton.

“You don’t think he’s in pain? He fought everyone when he found out that you were captured.” Clint said back. He had to get Steve to snap out of this, but nothing seemed to work. 

“Get out Clint. Get the team out, but before you go, hit him hard in the head and take him with you. Tell him that I love him, and that I tried my best, and that I’m sorry.” Bucky said to the archer. Then he looked at Steve and said “I guess this is it for me. I’m just glad I was here with you Steve, this is the end of the line for me pal.” Bucky went unconcious. He had just enough to say one final thing to Steve, the love of his life. 

Steve froze. He knew that, he knew those words, but he couldn’t place it. He was looking at the man lying on the ground before him, and saw Bucky. Really looking at him, Steve cried, not because of pain, but because he was sad. “Bucky? What...What did I do? No, please Bucky, you have to be okay. Please come back to me.” Steve was crying into his fallen boyfriend. That was the last thing Steve remembered doing. 

On the ride home, both super soldiers were lying down beside each other. The team attending to the wounds on Bucky’s shoulder and abdomen and to Steve’s wounds that Hydra inflicted upon him and to his head wound that was created by Clint. “I can’t get this to stop bleeding. This is really bad. I thought he was supposed to have the super soldier serum that heals fast.” Banner said to anyone that was listening. 

“He does, I don’t know why it’s not helping him. Just keep pressure Bruce. We’re almost back at the compound. Doctors are on staff and waiting for our arrival to take them both as soon as we get there.” Tony said back. He was attending to Steve. He saw the blood coming from his ears. He also saw deep lacerations on his body, along with other bruises. He couldn’t wait until both boys were seen by a doctor. 

When they made it back to the compound, there were doctors and nurses waiting for them when they lowered the door of the quinjet. “He’s been shot twice, one in the shoulder and one in the stomach. He’s hasn’t woken up at all, and we tried to get the bleeding to stop but we couldn’t. Then for Steve, he went through some pretty bad methods of torture, we don’t know what they all did to him.” Tony informed the doctors and nurses as they were taking the two young men to the emergency room. 

It was hours before anyone heard anything about Steve and Bucky. They were all in the waiting room, but the only person that was awake when the doctor came out was Tony. “Doc, what can you tell us about Barnes and Rogers?” Tony asked as soon as he saw the medical professional walking towards him. 

The doctor walked over to the billionaire, “Mr. Stark, let’s go some place and have a seat.” The doctor said to Tony. They walked to the cafeteria, each got a coffee and sat down to talk. “Captain Rogers suffered numerous lacerations to his body. Some of them were pretty deep, and they got infected. We cleaned them really well, even had to stitch a few of them closed, but they should be alright. He also suffered some broken bones and they didn’t heal correctly, and so we had to reset them so they could heal properly. He also had three gunshot wounds that looked like they were trying to heal, but someone kept that from happening. It looked like they kept digging them open before they could fully heal, but with time and rest, they will close up just fine. I saw the blood from the ears that you described, and that was because of all the electricity going through his head. The pressure from it made his ears bleed. We checked his ears to make sure that his ear drums didn’t rupture, but they are fine. So over all, Captain Rogers needs a lot of rest, and his serum will really help to repair the damage. He will have scarring, I’m not saying he won’t, he’ll be reminded of what he had to endure, and we don’t know how messed up his brain is. As he is sleeping, we are going to run a series of tests to see his brain activity. He will never feel a thing.”

Tony nodded his head “Thank you. What can you tell me about Barnes?” 

“He was in surgery for eight hours. Much longer than we anticipated. His wounds were way more extreme than they appeared. His shoulder wound lodged in the joint cavity of his right shoulder. It took a little to get it all out, and then we had to repair his shoulder. With his other gunshot wound to his stomach, the bullet was a straight through shot, but it hit his spinal chord on the way out. With the wound, he had some serious internal damage, but we fixed all that. He suffered from major blood loss and had to give him transfusions. He can be lucky he has a very similar serum to Captain Rogers. Without it, he wouldn’t be here right now. We almost lost him with the serum, his heart gave out twice when he was on the table. Both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are heavily sedated, and will remain that way for awhile. We can’t have them waking up and pulling anything that we fixed.” The doctor explained to Tony. 

“What’s the worst case scenario for Barnes?” Tony asked. 

“The worst, having some kind of paralysis, but with a lot of hope, praying and rest, his serum pulls through and helps heal him completely without any trouble. He can’t rush his recovery, he needs all the rest that he can get.” The doctor said to Stark. Both the doctor and Tony stayed and talked a little longer, until all Tony’s questions were answered. 

The next day, all the Avengers were down at the interrogation room where Ross was being held. He was there for the time being to answer questions that Director Fury had before he went to prison for the rest of his life. “I have two young men in the hospital because of you.” Fury said to Ross. He was pissed that everything went down the way it did. 

“It’s a shame really that things had to end that way. They both could have been with Hydra. Hydra could have been what Schmidt and Dr. Zola envisioned it to be, but you had to take that all away.” The ex-Secretary of State said back to Fury.

“You really think that you would have succeeded with your plan?” Fury asked the man. 

“You see with the Asset, we could have easily made him back into the Winter Soldier, and Rogers was really coming along well with his training and programing, so yes I think I would have succeeded with having both of them in my control.” Ross informed the Director. 

Smirking, Fury said “You see, I have something that you will never have. Without it, you’re nothing, and Hydra will always lack because of it.” 

“And what would that be?” Ross leaned back in his chair as best as he could with his two knees shot out. 

“Conviction, love, wit, and the best damn team the world has ever seen. You see, Hydra will never have any of those things. It didn’t have it 70 years ago and it doesn’t have it now.” Fury said to Ross. 

Laughing, Ross said back to Fury “You think you have the best team, but they are nothing more than a group of nomads disguising as a team. I know what they are like, I was their handler.” Ross was good at getting under the skin of people. He knew what places to hit that would make the other person crumble. That’s why he was so good at his job, and why he reached the points he did.

“Nomads? Yeah, they all may have come from different backgrounds and have different ways of doing things, and they may disagree on things, but this group of people, no matter what, will always unite for the common good. That’s what makes them a team, because no matter what happens, they always have each other’s backs.” Fury stated to Ross. “I see you have an injury, you better get comfortable, you’ll be here a while.” The Director said to the Hydra leader before walking out of the room. 

“Has he talked to you anymore about other Hydra bases or what they did to Steve?” Clint asked Fury. No one really knows what happened to Steve to make him turn like that. The only people that knows what happened is Bucky and Steve, and they are in no position to talk. The Avengers wants answers so they can get Steve the help that he needs. 

“No he’s not talking about anything. He’s trying to get under my skin, to piss me off. To lead me away from what I really want to know. What he’s trying to do is control the conversation. We’ll keep trying though, we’ll get the answers that we need to help Rogers. I promise Barton.” Nick said to his assassin. He knows that he has been up researching anything he can to try to help Steve, and hasn’t had much sleep. 

“I think I have an idea, but I would like to run it past you first.” Clint said to his boss. Fury nodded. 

Hours later, when the place was quiet, she snuck down to the room where they were keeping Secretary Ross. Seeing him sitting there, she took a seat on the opposite side. “Ahh so they send in Black Widow because they couldn’t get the answers they wanted. What, do they think that I’m afraid of you and just going to spill everything?” Ross said to Natasha. 

“No, actually they have no idea I’m even here, and I would like to keep it that way. You see, they think that years ago when they sent my husband to kill me that I left the KGB and went SHIELD, that I changed my ways, but that’s the beauty, I can make anyone believe anything I want them too. I have a deal for you Ross. You see, the people I work for are very interested in joining Hydra. We help you, you help us. Deal?” Nat said to the Hydra leader. 

Ross contemplated what the assassin/spy said and he could see the benefits. “Okay, what can I do for you?” 

“Just answer my questions. I’m just a bit curious.” She said. Ross nodded his head. 

“Why did you join Hydra?” SHe asked. 

Smiling at her, Ross said, “Hydra sees the world for what it is, not as we want to see it. We don’t have false hopes in something that will never happen.” Ross explained. 

“I see. So it’s there ways and beliefs that made you join?” Natasha asked. 

“When I came back from Vietnam, I discovered this group called Hydra. When you start listening to what they were saying, and the things our government was saying and doing, I couldn’t help but believe they were right. I’ve never regretted my actions for joining Hydra.” Ross answered. 

“You’re okay with betraying your country you fought for?” Nat asked. 

“You do it, do you have a problem in doing it?” Ross said back to Nat. 

“Fair point.” She smiled at Ross. 

“My country betrayed us with all it’s lies. Freedom is America’s great lie.” Ross said back.   
Nat kept asking questions about everything, and Ross was talking and answering what she asked. “I am really curious about one thing. How did you get the strongest person the world has ever known, to bend to your will so easily?” 

Laughing, Ross said “I know what you’re trying to do. Why do you want to know what I did to Rogers?” He was looking at her with a questioning look. 

“When I’m here, I would like to keep him away from that murderous psychopath Barnes. He’s not good, and he needs to be kept away from Steve.” She informed Ross. 

“Why should I believe anything you’re telling me?” Ross said back to her. He didn’t fully trust her.

Looking down at her phone, she said “500,000 dollars just went into an account for you, more will be going in.” She showed Ross the messages she was having with her boss so he would believe her and what she was saying. “Plus I know the Winter Soldier better than anyone here. He tried to kill me a few years ago, and I want revenge on him for that.” She said to Ross. 

With a smile on his face, Ross said “At what lengths are you willing to go Natasha?” 

“As far as I need to go. My boss knows everything and he is okay with it.” She said back, answering his question. 

Ross nodded his head. “Making them feel pain is the key. Beating them for every infraction they make is how you train someone like Barnes and Rogers.” Ross informed her. 

“So you just beat them?” She asked.

Laughing again, he said “You play to their weaknesses, in their case, it was each other. Once that’s done, then you keep drilling Hydra ideology into them. In between, or if they have a flashback to their life, then you wipe them, sending electric currents throughout their brain. Eventually, if you do it enough times, their old lives become a blur. And the last thing you do, is to keep them in solitude and keep them restrained so they know their place.” Ross said to her. 

“Is it possible for Steve to remember his old life?” Nat asked him. 

“It’s possible, especially now because he wasn’t put through it enough. Barnes could trigger his old memories.” Ross said. 

Hearing a door close, she said to the man in front of her, “Thank you for all the information. My boss will have you out of here, but I have to go before my cover is blown. Thank you Sir.” 

“I’m looking forward to us working closer together in the future, Ms. Romanoff.” Ross said back to her. 

Leaving the holding room, she walked out to the hallway and saw Clint and Fury standing there. “How did it go?” Clint asked his wife.

“It went very well. I have all of it on tape. He fell for everything I said to him. Thanks Clint for sending me those texts. You make a good bad guy.” She smiled at him. 

“Glad I could help.” He said to her.   
“Think you could send me that recording?” Fury asked her.

“Yeah I’ll do it right now.” She said to her boss. 

“Good, we got the son of a bitch.” Fury said. 

Back at the living quarters, all the team members were sitting around when Nat and Clint walked in. “So we heard the news, how did you get Ross to spill?” Tony asked the redhead. 

“I can get anyone to do anything I ask.” She said and smiled at the genius. 

“Clint, you have one scary wife.” Tony said to her husband. 

“Just think, she is even more dangerous when it comes to her boys.” He responded to Tony. 

“We’ll remember that. No jokes about the two elderly folks while momma bear is present everybody.” Tony said to everyone. They all laughed, even Nat. 

Turning to his wife, Clint said “Hey babe, I’m going to go over to the hospital for a while to sit with Steve and Bucky. You don’t have to wait up for me. I don’t know how long I’ll be there.” He was looking at this wife. 

“Okay. I was going to go sit with one of them, just make sure that they were okay anyways. You go to one, and I will go to the other, and then we’ll switch. I just don’t know if I will be staying the night, because I know you’ll probably be sleeping there a lot in the next week's.” She said to her husband. 

“You know me so well.” He smiled at her. Looking back to the others, he said “Is anyone else coming to visit them?” 

They nodded, and as a group they all walked to the hospital together. When they came to the first room, it was Bucky’s room. Clint and a few of the others went in and sat with him. “Hey Bucky. How’s it going? You have a nice view out your window. It’s very beautiful.” Clint said to the sleeping soldier. Looking at him, he couldn’t help but to hurt for him. Bucky laid in his bed, all kinds of wires were hooked up to different machine, pumping to make sure he lived. They were still cautious to make sure that his heart wouldn’t give out again. 

Walking into the room, the doctor saw group of visitors and greeted them. “How’s he doing doctor?” Clint asked. 

“Hanging in there. He’s fighting, which is good.” The doctor replied.

“What are all these tubes and wires for?” He asked. 

“These wires are monitoring his heart, blood pressure, and pulse. He has two different IV’s, one for pain medication and the other for constant hydration, and then if he needs it, blood transfusions. The tubes, the one is going down his nose, is called a nasogastric tube and that helps take any air, fluid or blood from his stomach. The other tube is called a endotracheal tube, and that helps protect his airway and helps him breath when you can’t get enough air in on your own.” The doctor informs them. 

“He can’t breath on his own?” Clint asked the doctor worried. 

“He can, but because he is so weak, he can’t get enough air in. So we have a respirator here hooked up to the endotracheal tube to help him get the oxygen he needs. And please call me Dr. Andrews.” The doctor said to Clint. 

“Hi Dr. Andrews, I’m Clint. Bucky here is like my son. Will he ever be able to breath on his own?” Clint asked after he introduced himself to the doctor. 

“Nice to meet you. Once he is more stronger, he’ll be able to.” The young doctor said. 

“So he’s going to get better.” Clint said.

“We’re hoping. If he keeps fighting, he’ll be breathing on his own in no time.” The doctor says. 

“Thank you Dr. Andrews.” Clint thanked him. He sounded like he knew what he was doing, even if he looks no older than the men that he is helping. 

Down the hall, Nat and the other group of the Avengers were in with Steve sitting. They could see that he was sleeping peacefully. He has two IVs hooked up to him. She walks up to him and says “Hey Steve, how are you feeling today? I thought I would never say this, but I miss our stubbornness.” She sat with him. Coming up next to him on the other side, Sam sat down beside him. 

Hours passed and Sam and Nat are the only two still in with Steve. Nat is running her fingers through his hair, when she says “I know you have something to say to him. You can say it, I’m going to go down and see James.” Nat speaks to Sam. he nods thanking her. 

Once she’s gone, Sam takes Steve’s hand and says “Hey Steve, I’ve missed you. I feel like a piece of me is gone. I know I’ve never told you this, and I know you have Bucky and that you will always like him, but I have to tell you, I like you. I like you more than just a friend. I’ve felt this way for awhile now. I feel better now that I told you, and that you know how I feel about you.” He continues to sit there with Steve. 

“Hey you all alone in here?” Tasha asked walking into Bucky’s room to see Clint sitting beside him. 

“Yeah, everyone was getting tired and so they all went over to the house to go to bed. How’s Steve?” Clint said. 

“Sleeping peacefully. Sam’s in with him now. Everyone else was exhausted and I sent them back to the house.” She said back to her husband. She sat down on his lap and looked at Bucky. “He has a lot of tubes and wires connected to him.” She said. 

“Yeah, Dr. Andrews told us all what they were for. He’s in rough shape Tasha. He’s fighting though, which Dr. Andrews said is a good thing.” He said back to his wife. Later that night, the two slept in Steve’s room, not wanting him to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews


	10. CH. 10

It has been a full week since the Swiss Alps mission. Bucky was still hooked up to all the machines, still had the two tubes and the two IVs. Everyday Clint and Nat would go in and see Bucky, sit with him and talk to him. They would tell him how their day is and what the weather’s like. Sometimes they would tell him about something big happening in the news. “I wonder why not to many of the others come in and sit here with him? I mean they go see Steve, but always bypass James.” Nat said to her husband. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because they’ve known Steve longer than Bucky.” Clint says to Nat. He also has seen this happen, but couldn’t really answer her question. 

“Hey you two love birds, I’m here to out sass metal arm here for a little. You guys go have a break.” Tony said as he walked into the room. 

“Of course you’re going to out sass him Tony, he can’t answer you.” Nat said to him. 

“Easy win then, and this will count. Just letting you know metal man.” Tony said to Nat and Bucky. 

“Be nice to him.”She warned her teammate. 

“I’m always nice.” He answered back. 

Before leaving Nat said to her teammate “Thank you for coming in and visiting him. He hasn’t had anyone visit him that wasn’t Clint or I and occasionally Pietro and Wanda. It means a lot.” She smiled at him and left. 

They left and Tony was there with the fallen soldier. “Hey Bucky. Just wanted to sit and talk for a little. I know you haven’t had many visitors as Steve does. It’s nothing against you, they are thankful for everything that you did for them, it’s just...I don’t know, but know that they like you. One person you don’t have to worry about coming in to visit you is Sam. He’s been in with Steve almost all day and night. He even told Steve how he felt about him.” Tony sat and talked to the Winter Soldier as if he was an old friend. He sat there for a few hours talking about all kinds of things, he even talked to him about his ideas for his new suit. 

Hours later, Steve woke up in his room alone. He remembered bits and pieces as to what happened. ‘Where’s Bucky he thought. Hopefully someone told him what happened.’ He thought to himself. He begins to wonder if everyone hates him that he got captured by Hydra. He wouldn’t blame them, he let them down. He continued to lay there alone, trying to remember what all happened, when Dr. Andrews walked in. “Hi Steven, I’m Dr. Andrews, how are you feeling?” He asked Cap. 

“I’m really hurting, and I can’t really remember what happened. Why am I here? I need Bucky. Can you call James Buchanan Barnes for me? Um I have to talk to him. He’s probably worried about me.” Steve rambled on. His heart rate was spiking and alarms were going off, thank goodness Clint and Nat were just getting ready to walk in the room. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Natasha asked as she was coming into the room. 

“He was awake and then got himself all worked up, but he’ll be fine. I got him calmed down. I’m about to administer a heavy pain medication for his severe pain he is feeling. This will probably knock him out for the rest of the evening.” he explained to the couple. 

“What was he freaking out over?” Clint quietly asked the doctor. 

“He was in a lot of pain and he couldn’t remember what happened and why he was in here. He also said that he needed Bucky, and that he insisted that I called him.” Dr. Andrews told the archer. Clint thanked the young doctor and went back to his wife who was sitting beside Steve running her fingers through his hair, calming him. 

“Hey Steve, what got you all worried?” Clint asked. 

“I’m really sore, and I don’t know why. I can’t remember anything after being dragged the a machine that sent electric shocks through my head. I was strapped in it because I answered a question wrong. I need to talk to Bucky, Clint. He’s the only one that can help me.” Steve said in a whisper like voice.

“Steve does your throat hurt? It sounds like you have no voice.” Clint asked the super soldier. 

“Yeah it’s been hurting me for awhile. Water doesn’t help either. It’s from all the screaming, and from throwing up so much.” Steve said to Clint. 

“Here, try just sucking on an ice cube. See if this helps.” Clint put an ice cube in Steve’s mouth to let the ice cold water run down his throat. 

Steve was asleep in an hour tops. They knew this was the best for him, letting his throat heal without him talking. Seeing his wife exhausted, Clint said “Let’s go home to bed, and I’ll come back tomorrow morning. They are going to sleep all night and there is nothing that we can do. So let us go to bed and be well rested for them tomorrow.” Clint said to Nat. She nodded and they both walked hand and hand back to their room to sleep. 

The next morning, Steve again woke up to an empty room. Instead of being confused and not being able to remember what happened, he remembers everything. Steve laid in bed, looking out the window and silently crying.  
Walking into the room, Clint saw Steve facing away from the door. “Hey Steve, are you hungry?” Clint asked the super soldier.

Steve didn’t say anything, and stayed facing the window. 

Walking around to see Steve’s face, Clint saw that he was crying. “Steve, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Clint asked. 

“No.” Was all he said through tears, his voice still soft from his throat being sore. 

“Then what’s got you so upset?” He asked the young man. He was trying to get answers. 

“I remember what happened.” Steve said. 

“Talk to me Steve. What do you remember?” Clint pressed on. 

“I gave into them. I became what I fought so hard to destroy. I’m not hero Clint. I’m weak. It was so easy for them to break me. I need Bucky. Can you please get him for me? I know we...I know we aren’t together and that I hurt him, but I really need him. Please Clint.” Steve said to his teammate. He just wanted Bucky. 

“It’s okay Steve, please stop crying. You’re not weak. You’re one of the strongest people I know. They hurt you and did some unspeakable things to you, in order to break you. You didn’t willingly join them. And I never want to hear you say that you’re not a hero. You fight for everything that is good, and you don’t look for praise afterwards. You do it because that’s who you are. I want you to remember that. Now I want you to go to sleep. Can you do that for me?” Clint said to Steve. He wishes Bucky was here to help Steve. He’s the only one to get Steve to open up and talk, and to tell him that he isn’t bad person. Bucky is the only one that Steve’s going to listen to. 

“Clint, please stay with me. I don’t want to be alone. They locked me up by myself, and I just don’t want to be alone.” Steve pleaded through tears to Clint. He even had his hand stretched out towards him, like he was reaching to grab him and to never let go. 

“I’m going to stay right here. I promise I won’t leave you.” Clint said to the young man. In that moment, Steve looked like a little boy that had a nightmare and was looking for a parent to stay with him, and it broke his heart. 

Steve fell asleep and Clint sat right beside his bed, with Steve holding onto his hand, so he knew that Clint wouldn’t leave him, so that he wouldn’t be alone. 

Later in the afternoon, the doctor came in to see Steve, and to get an update on how he was feeling. “I’m still sore, like no matter how I move, I feel like I’m being pulled apart.” Steve said to the doctor. 

“That’s normal, you had some lacerations that needed stitches, and some of those stitches were torn open by accident. So we’ve had to restitch them. I’m going to give you a pain medication, again it might make you sleep, but that’s what you need.” Dr. Andrews said to Steve. He nodded, understanding what the doctor was saying. When Steve woke up from his nap earlier, he was a lot better. Clint almost saw some of the old Steve come out. 

Sam, Clint and Nat all went to the cafeteria to get lunch since Steve was sleeping and Bucky was still sedated. “So I heard you told Steve how you felt about him.” Clint said to Sam.  
“Yeah I did. It feels better that it’s off my chest.” Sam said back to his teammate. 

The three sat and ate and talked even more. When they were done, they were headed back to Steve’s room when alarms started going off and they could hear movement coming from inside the room. Dr. Andrews came rushing into the room with them.

“Steve, you have to stay in bed, you can’t get up and move around.” Clint said stopping Steve from walking even more. 

“Captain Rogers, you are not strong enough to be up and moving around. You have to get back into bed.” Dr. Andrews said. 

Not listening to either Clint or his doctor, Steve said “I have to see Bucky. Where is he? I know what I did to him and I have to see him. I have to know that he is okay. Please I have to see him!” Steve was angry that they weren’t letting him go and see his friend. 

“Steve, Bucky is okay, he’s asleep. That’s what he needs right now, but I promise you he will be okay. I need you to get back into bed and lay down.” Clint said back to Steve. 

“I don’t want to lay down anymore. I want to see Buck! Why am I not allowed to see him?!” Steve shouted back. “Ouch!” Steve said clutching his side. 

“Sit!” Dr. Andrews said to Steve. Sitting down, Steve looked at the floor, he knows, he knows what all happened and what he did to Bucky. He shot him, he shot his best friend. 

Dr. Andrews saw that Steve again pulled his stitches in his side and needed to have them restitched. “Steve, I need you to not pull these a fourth time. They will never heal, and could become infected again.” Steve nodded. He understood what the doctor was saying. 

When the doctor was done stitching up Steve, he left to go check on Bucky. Clint helped Steve back into bed, but had him sitting up, instead of laying down. “Are you hungry?” Clint asked once he had Steve in bed. 

“I could eat something. I think I have a menu around here someplace for food to order.” Steve said looking on the bedside table. Clint called for food for Steve. 

“How’s your throat feel?” Clint asked the man when he was done ordering food. 

“Getting better. Doesn’t hurt as much.” He replied. He wouldn’t look up at Clint. 

“A penny for your thought?” Clint asked the super soldier. 

“I hurt him. They fucked me up enough to hurt Bucky. I shot him.” Steve said. 

“None of this is your fault. He loves you so much Steve that he was willing to risk his life again to make sure you were okay.” Clint said. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Steve asked.

“He’s fighting Steve. He’s trying.” Clint replied. 

“If anything happens to him, I won’t be able to live with myself.” Steve said back to the older man.  
“Don’t worry about such things. He’ll be fine. He’s a fighter.” Clint said back. 

The two men sat there for a few hours together talking, when Tony came in carrying blueprints. “Oh good, you’re awake Capsicle.”

“Tony what is all this?” Steve asked. “Clint, I’m hungry again. Is anyone else hungry?” He asked Clint and Tony. 

Clint ordered food for them all. “Glad to see your appetite is coming back.” Clint said to Steve when he was hanging the phone up. 

“I was starved for the time I was with Hydra.” Steve said. 

“Well as we wait for food, I have to go over these new suits.” Tony said to his two teammates. 

Tony went over five new designs he has come up for his suits. He went over everything that was new to each suit. “So which one do you think is the best?” 

“Um, well the last one is a combination of all them put together. But personally why do you need a new suit again?” Steve asked Tony.

“It’s what I do Steve, and I have to stay looking good. I can’t keep wearing the same suit all the time. That gets boring.” He replied back. 

“I think you should go with the last one.” Clint said to Tony. 

“That’s the one I was leaning towards myself. I wasn’t sue if it was overbearing.” Tony said back to Clint. 

“Oh good, then you should definitely go with that one. It fits you so well.” Steve said back to Tony. 

“Always so helpful Steve.” Tony said back sarcastically. 

“Glad I could help.” He said back to his friend. 

Once their food got there, they sat and talked about new suits and tech for everyone. “New comms. I think we should have something that can’t be easily destroyed.” Steve said to both Clint and Tony. 

“I agree. I don’t like how they break so easily and then we are in the wind with no communications to each other.” Tony said. “I’ll get going and start working on them.” Tony added. He left leaving him alone with Clint. 

Knocking on the door, Sam stood in the doorway of Steve’s room. “Sam!” Steve said when seeing his friend standing there at his door. 

“Steve, I’m going to go, but I’ll be back in a little bit then. Okay?” Clint said. 

“Okay. Thanks Clint for everything. If you see Nat tell her thanks for letting me steal you.” Steve said to the man. 

“I will.” He said back. “Sam. Take care of him.” Clint said to the other man. 

“You know I will.” He said back.

Once Clint left, Steve said to Sam “Am I missing something?” He said to his friend. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked his friend. 

“I’m doing better, still have pain, but other than that, I’m good.” Steve told his friend. 

“I heard you remembered everything.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I know what I did, and I’m ashamed for my actions. I hurt and almost killed Bucky. How could I do something like that Sam?” Steve asked.

“It wasn’t you doing it Steve. You were brainwashed to do it, and no one hates you for it or blames you. We understand.” Sam tried to reassure his friend. 

“So what was that between you and Clint when you walked in?” Steve asked. He knew something was going on. 

“Do you remember anything from when you were sleeping, anything I may have said to you?” Sam asked. 

“No, but I know you were here.” Steve responded. 

“I..This is hard for me to tell you. I like you Steve.” Sam said to his friend. 

“I like you to Sam.” Steve said with a confused expression. 

“No, not as a friend not like that anymore.” Sam tried to explain.

“Sam?” Steve questioned.

“I like, like you Steve, more than a friend should like someone.” Sam said back. 

“Sam, I...since when?” Steve questioned. 

“For months now. I wanted to tell you for awhile now, but then after you were captured and I saw you laying here, I had to tell you how I felt before it was too late.” Sam explained to Steve. 

“Sam I never knew. I mean with Bucky, I don’t know.” Steve didn’t know what to say. 

“I know you are in love with Bucky and that you will always will be, but I just wanted you to know that there was someone else that loved you just the same, if not more.” Sam said to his friend. He knew that he would never leave Bucky for him, but Steve had to know how he felt. 

“Sam, things with Bucky are complicated and they always will be. No one will ever totally understand what Bucky and I have. We’re twisted together by some fate. It’s….” Steve started to say, but was interrupted by Sam,

“You’re soulmates. I get it, and even though I think you can do better than Bucky as a boyfriend, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship. I rather have you as just a friend then not have you at all in my life.” Sam said to Steve. He meant it. 

“I’m sorry Sam. Maybe in another time, but Bucky’s my everything.” Steve said to his friend. “But I would love to keep you in my life. You get it and me when no one else does. And I can’t replace that. I’m just sorry I broke your heart. Please don’t let this come between us. I need Sam Wilson in my life.” Steve explained. He relied on Sam for so much. He was such a good friend. He was always there, and never complained about doing something. 

“We’re good. I promise you can’t get rid of me that quick and easily.” Sam said with a smile on his face. He was just happy to have Steve back, even if that just meant as a friend. It was better than not having him at all. 

The two friends sat together for the rest of the evening talking about everything. They were laughing when Clint came back “Hey well would you look at that, Steve Rogers laughing.” Clint said to the man in the bed. He was happy to see Steve laughing and to have a smile on his face. It made him happy. 

“Sam and I were just talking about going to a club some night.” Steve said to the older man. 

“Oh I would love to see that.” Clint said. 

“See, that’s what I said.” Sam replied. 

“Hey, you both know I can let loose and have fun right?” Steve said sounding hurt. 

“Oh, you can, Mr. All work and no play.” Sam said with a serious expression on his face and in a stern tone of voice. They all laughed at Sam’s impression of Steve. The three of them were having a grand time messing and joking around. 

Walking into the room, Dr. Andrews said “It’s so nice to see you laughing and having fun Steve. How are you feeling tonight?” 

“Hi Dr. Andrews, I’m still having a lot of pain, and I get these headaches. And my side is thumping.” Steve responded back to the doctor. 

“When you say headaches, how bad is the pain? Can you describe them to me?” The young doctor asked. 

“Um, more like a migraine. It feels someone is in there with a jackhammer.” Steve said. 

“That could be from all the electro shocks they were putting through your head. We are going to run some tests tomorrow on your brain activity, but tonight we’re just going to give you another pain medication. As for your side, that’s normal to feel that. You’re body went through terrible beatings and you will hurt. Also with you pulling your stitches all the time, you will feel very sore, and throbbing pain is normal, sadly. How long have you been feeling pain?” The doctor asked him. 

“Well in my head, it comes and goes, but my side and body, that’s constant.” Steve said back. 

“You have to let me know when you feel pain. You can have more than one dose of pain medication a day.” Dr. Andrews said to his patient. 

“I just don’t want to rely on them, and I don’t like how it makes me sleep.” Steve responded.

“I understand, but you need them. It’s not like you’re going to become addicted to them. You’re serum burns it off to quickly for that. And for sleep, that’s the best thing for your body. Your body in order for you to heal perfectly needs sleep.” The doctor told the younger man. Steve was a very stubborn man.  
The doctor gave Steve his pain medication through his IV and left him for the night, telling him that he will see him in the morning. They all thanked the nice doctor before he left. 

That night, Steve sleep the whole evening without waking up due to a nightmare. He hated those dreams that haunted him, ever since the war, but now he has new ones to add to his haunting dreams. 

Clint left Steve’s room when he fell asleep and went back down to see Bucky. Dr. Andrews was in with him, looking over his vitals to make sure he was doing okay. “How’s he doing doc?” Clint asked. 

“He’s doing much better. His blood count is climbing more and more. We are taking his IV out for blood transfusions. He doesn’t need them anymore. His wounds are healing nicely, slowly, but they are healing. I took the endotracheal and the nasogastric tubes out. He no longer needs them. He is strong enough to breath on his own and since his stomach wound is healing nicely, I don’t fear blood and unwanted stuff getting in there to cause any damage. His right shoulder is stiff, but that’s normal. Once he is awake, we’ll do some minor therapy for it to get it moving again. And once he is strong enough and his stomach is completely healed, we will see where his mobility is with his legs and get that moving as well.” Dr. Andrews informed the man. He seemed very pleased as to Bucky’s condition. 

“Thank you Dr. Andrews for everything that you are doing for the boys.” Clint said. He was so grateful for this young man helping them. The doctor said it was nothing and that he was just glad to see them coming through everything that happened to them. 

Clint stayed with Bucky for the night. “Hey Bucky. The doctor is really pleased to see the improvements that you are making. I am too, and I know everyone else will be happy to hear how well you’re doing, including Steve.” Clint says to the man still sleeping. Sitting down on the couch, Clint said “You know Steve remembers everything that happened. He blames himself for everything and what happened to you. The stubborn kid tried to fight me and the doctor to let him leave and to come see you when he wasn’t in any shape or form to be out of bed. He tore his stitches again or the third time trying to leave. I just don’t know what to do with him. He won’t listen to me, well not all the time. He won’t listen to anyone, really. He needs you Bucky. You’re the only one that he will listen to.” Clint told Bucky. He knew he could hear him, so Clint told Bucky about everything. “Now I have one last thing to tell you, and I don’t want you to get upset or angry. Sam told Steve how he felt about him, twice. Steve knows that Sam like his more than just a friend. I feel like Steve had a right to know about Sam’s feelings. Steve though, in a nice manor told Sam that he will always love you and that you were the only man for him. I thought you should know that Steve is waiting for you Bucky. He needs you now and forever.” Clint explained. Bucky laid there, and Clint knows that he was taking it all in, every word, and that he will fight even more now that he knows that his Steve is waiting for him. 

Another week has passed and Clint is in Bucky’s room when he is startled awake by moaning. Clint wakes to see Bucky gripping the blanket and moaning out loud. Running to the door, Clint shouts “I need Dr. Andrews NOW!” And he rushed back to Bucky’s side “Hey Bucky. It’s okay. Please it’s okay. I’m here with you. I called for Dr. Andrews. He is on his way.” Just as he said that Dr. Andrews runs into the room. “He just started moaning out like he was in pain and gripping the blanket.” Clint said to the doctor. 

“Clint, he’s okay. He’s waking up. He has been unconscious for weeks, he needs to get himself used to talking again, and he’s in pain from his shoulder and stomach. This is a good sign. I promise. I took him off the sedative yesterday morning. I wanted to see if he was ready to wake up. I’m going to keep a close eye on him and really monitor him. His vitals look excellent. I’m going to check on him every half hour until he wakes up.” Dr. Andrews said to Clint. He nodded and apologized for freaking out. He didn’t know that he was waking up. 

Clint stayed with him all day, but still no improvements were made on his part. He was still moaning and gripping the blanket. Clint sat with him and talked to him, told him that everything was going to be okay. “Hey honey, what’s wrong, I got your text that you needed me right away.” Nat said to her husband. 

“Yeah Bucky is in the process of waking up and he’s moaning and gripping the blanket. I feel like he’s in distress and in pain, but he won’t relax, I didn’t know if you could help him.” Clint said to Tasha. He knew she got Steve to calm down the one night he had a really bad nightmare, and was hoping that it would work with Bucky. 

Natasha sat beside the soldier and started to gently run her fingers through his hair and play with strains of his hair. She then started to softly hum a song and then started to sing a Russian lullaby. She did this until Bucky calmed down. 

“Thanks Tasha for working your magic.” Clint said to his wife as they laid down on the couch after she got two spare pillows from the closet and an extra blanket. 

“Never a problem. I’m just glad I could help.” She smiled at Clint. She loved him so much and it warmed her heart to see him care so much for these two boys as much as she does. 

That night, the couple spent the whole night stretched out on the couch in the soldier’s room to make sure he didn’t have another episode like earlier. They laid there and watched TV until they both fell asleep, Nat in Clint’s embrace all covered up. 

The next morning, Bucky slowly woke up to see the couple still asleep. He didn’t dare make a sound, he didn’t want to wake them, they looked peaceful. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a hospital bed, and that he was alone. 

When Clint and Nat woke, they were startled to see an awake Winter Soldier looking at them. “Dude, don’t scare us like that.” Clint said to the man lying in the bed. 

Nat hit her husband and said “Bucky, how are you feeling? Do you need anything? How long have you’ve been awake? Why didn’t you wake us up?” Nat was awake and checking on her boy.

“I feel like I got hit by a truck, not that I would know how that feels, but I’m pretty sure this is what that feels like. I need to sit up. I’m sick of laying down. I’ve been awake for a few hours, I just woke up. I didn’t want to wake you, you two looked so peaceful.” Bucky said. “I need Steve, I have to go see him.” Bucky tried to move to get out of bed, found that his right shoulder was really stiff and could barely move it and his stomach was protesting. 

“Bucky you need to stay in bed, please don’t hurt yourself anymore. Steve’s fine. He’s awake and alert. You need to stay still before you damage your shoulder or your stomach. The doctors had to do some serious repairs to you. Your serum is working, but it’s a bit slow because of how bad your injuries were.” Clint said to the man. 

“Please I have to see Steve.” Bucky stayed in bed, but was still begging to see his friend. 

“We’ll see what we can do, but in the meantime, you still need rest.” Clint said just as the doctor was coming in. 

“Who are you?” Bucky said looking at the doctor. 

“I’m Dr. Andrews, the guy that did all the repair work to you. How are you feeling?” Dr. Andrews asked the soldier. 

“I got shot twice, how do you think I feel. Are you even old enough to be a doctor? Shouldn’t you still be in high school?” Bucky asked the young doctor. 

“James, that’s enough of that. You don’t have to be rude. He saved your life.” Natasha sternly said to the assassin. 

“It’s okay, and I look just as old as you. Are you old enough to be in the profession that you are?” The doctor asked back.

“I’m 100 years old, so yes I think I meet the age requirement.” Bucky shot back. 

“This is a good sign, he’ll be just fine. We’re going to start some therapy for his shoulder where he stays in bed because of his stomach. I’ll be back to do that in a little bit here. I have to go check on Mr. Rogers.” Dr. Andrews chuckled. He was pleased to see James doing so well. 

`“James Buchanan Barnes, that was rude and uncalled for. Why were you so mean to the doctor?” Natasha said to the young man. 

“He looked to be about 20 years old! He isn’t touching my shoulder. I don’t want to lose another arm.” Bucky said back. 

“You better change your attitude right now. You will let Dr. Andrews work with you and your shoulder. He knows what he is doing.” She answered back in a tone that scared most people. 

“We’ll see.” Was all that Bucky replied. 

“Bucky, you need to listen to the doctor. He got you this far, and you need to stop fighting with Tasha.” Clint said to Barnes. 

“I’m sorry Nat that I was rude to you.” Bucky apologized. He didn’t mean to be so angry with her, she has done nothing to him, but care. 

“It’s okay, but I think you need to apologize to Dr. Andrews.” She said to him. 

“Let’s not push it.” Bucky said back. Nat gave him a look and he looked away quickly. 

“James!” She stated. 

“Okay, sure. You sound like my ma when I was in trouble.” He said to the woman looking at him. 

“Good. That’s my job.” She said. Bucky smiled, he couldn’t help it.  
“You do know I’m 100 years old right? Like I’m way older than you both.” Bucky said to the couple. 

“Yes we are well aware, but you are still act like you’re in your 20’s and need parents.” She said to the man. 

“Fair point.” Bucky replied. “But I’m the freaking Winter Soldier.” Bucky said back.

“And I’m supposed to be scared? Please you’re a lost boy who still needs guidance.” Nat said back. Clint laughed at the exchange of words between the two. 

Coming back to Bucky’s room, Dr. Andrews says “Clint, can I talk to you for a second?” 

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Clin asks the doctor.

“No, I didn’t want to mention anything to in fron to James, but I’m going to be evaluating Steve’s brain activity. I didn’t know if you wanted to be there.” The doctor said to the other man.

Nodding his head, he says back into his wife and Bucky “I’ll be right back babe, and you sir, better listen to her and be on your best behavior.” And walks down to Steve’s room. 

Walking in the two men saw Steve was still asleep. Going over to the super soldier, Clint said gently “Hey Steve, Dr. Andrews wants to run some tests, can you wake up for me?” Slowly, Steve woke up to Clint’s voice. He looked and saw his teammate leaning over his bed. 

Dr. Andrews ran a test on Steve’s brain activity and saw that it was better than the previous test a week ago. He asked Steve a series of questions and saw that Steve was doing way better. Once he got the results back, he said to Clint and Steve “Your results are way better, and your brain activity is normal. You’re gonna be just fine. How’s your pain?” He asked. 

“The migraines are better, but still there and my body isn’t as sore.” Steve replied. 

“That’s good. I would like to get you up and moving today, not a lot, but I want you moving.” Dr. Andrews said to the man. Steve nodded. He could do that. 

“I’ll be back in today to start that with you.” The doctor said and then left. 

“So I have some news for you.” Clint said looking at a still tired Steve. 

“What’s that.” Steve said back. 

“Bucky’s awake. Has a bit of an attitude, but other than that, he’s awake. He’s sore and has to start therapy today on his shoulder, but he’s doing really well.” Clint said with a smile on his face. 

“What! Can I see him?” Steve perked up. 

“I’ll check with Dr. Andrews.” Clint said back. 

“Thank you Clint. That just made my day.” Steve said with a smile. He was happy now that his Bucky was awake and was the same old Bucky. 

“James, time to start your therapy.” Said Dr. Andrews walking into the man’s room.  
They worked on moving his right arm and shoulder, getting some rotation in it. It cracked and Bucky winced. “Are you okay?” The doctor asked. 

“Yeah it’s just really stiff.” Bucky said back. 

“That’s normal. The bullet lodged in your joint cavity. It’s a very sensitive part of your shoulder. I had to repair a lot of that and the surrounding things.” Dr. Andrews informed the man. 

“So you had to give me a shoulder replacement?” Bucky asked. 

“No, you still have your shoulder, I just had to repair bits and pieces. I also had to inject some fluids to help your joint cavity so it doesn’t rub bone on bone. You can be lucky that I didn’t have to have a shoulder replacement. Most people never gain full rotation with them, but working with you everyday for the next week and you moving your arm on your own, you’ll have full rotation and will be just fine. It may hurt for awhile, but that’s normal. We’ll ice it and then apply heat.” The doctor said to Barnes. 

“Thanks Dr. Andrews. I know I was an ass earlier, but I do appreciate you helping me and saving my life, and most importantly, Steve’s.” Bucky said back to the doctor. 

Smiling Dr. Andrews said “You’re very welcome.” 

Later that afternoon, Dr. Andrews was once again back in Steve’s room. “Alright Steven, let’s get you up out of bed, and walking.” With Clint’s help, the two men helped Steve out of his bed and they first got him to stand, and then they slowly walked with him. 

“How are you feeling Steven?” Dr. Andrews asked his patient. 

“Some pulling. Is that good?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, even though your wounds have healed, they are still healing on the inside, and they are bruised still. We have to just take an easy.” The doctor said back to the man.

They didn’t tell Steve that they were walking him down to Bucky’s room. “Where are we? Who’s room is this?” Steve asked as they knocked on the door and walked in. Steve’s face was priceless when they walked him in. “Bucky?” Steve said once he saw his best friend sitting there looking at him. Steve had tears in his eyes. 

They walked him over to Bucky’s bed and helped him climb into bed with his boyfriend. The two hugged for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. They both were shedding tears. Bucky looked at the doctor and said “Thank you Dr. Andrews. Thank you for bringing my Stevie down to see me. You’re okay in my book.” He was so happy to have his boyfriend back in his arms. “Shh it’s okay Steve. I’m here and I don’t plan on going anywhere, anytime soon.” He still had his face buried in Steve’s shoulder. 

Later that day, Steve stayed with Bucky, sitting together in the bed, Bucky holding Steve. They both fell asleep like that and looked at peace for the first time since all this happened. The whole team even came and spent the day with them, all crowding into Bucky’s room, laughing at jokes and things that happened. Steve and Bucky were even laughing like they didn’t just go through their ordeal. They seemed happy and everyone saw it. 

Coming into the room, Dr. Andrews said to the couple, “Steven, are you ready to head back to your room now?” 

“Nope. I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here. Is there any way that I can be moved in here?” Steve asked the doctor. 

“With some moving things around, I don’t see why you can’t be moved in.” The doctor said. 

“Team, let’s move this stuff and help Steve get moved in.” Fury said to his team, and that’s what they did for next hour. Once it was all done, Steve was moved in and Clint and Nat still got to keep their couch in the room to spend the night if they want. Bucky was moved closer to the window and Steve moved in right beside him, they were close enough that they held hands and drifted off to sleep for the night. It was the first night Nat and Clint could remember them both having a peaceful sleep that wasn’t plagued with nightmares. 

The following week, both boys were released from the hospital but were on strict orders to not be allowed to do anything. Tony made Bucky special braces that he would have to wear on his legs in order to be able to walk on his own. He was still trying to get used to them and someone would always hold onto him when he was walking. The team really stepped up and was helping Bucky through this. He hated it, but it was better than not walking ever again. He had to go back every week to see Dr. Andrews to have tests ran on his legs and how much strength he had. 

“I’m very pleased to see how far you’ve come James. I don’t see why you won’t be walking on your own in a month or so with no braces. I can’t see any permanent damage keeping you from walking.” Dr. Andrews informed the assassin. 

“Thank you so much Dr. Andrews. You know for being just out of high school, you’re an okay doctor. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again for other things.” Bucky said to the young man. They all just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like hearing from the people who take the time to read my story.


	11. CH. 11

Steve and Bucky were in their room sitting and just enjoying each other’s company. They missed it. The past months really put their relationship though a lot, and that’s the best thing about them, no matter what, they always make it through, and they get stronger. Bucky could see Steve thinking “Talk to me Steve. What’s happening in that mind of yours?” Bucky said to his boyfriend. 

“This is all my fault.” Steve mumbled, looking at the blanket on their bed. 

Bucky knew that something was eating away at Steve. Lifting his head up to make Steve look at him, Bucky said with a straight voice, “This is not your fault. Nothing you did was any of your doing.”

Holding his gaze. Steve said “I pulled the trigger Bucky. I shot you. I did it. Stop trying to make me feel better.” 

“Do you remember you telling me that everything I did as the Winter Soldier under Hydra wasn’t my fault, because of everything that they did to me?” Bucky asked his friend. 

Steve nodded. “But that was different. They had control of your mind. They had 70 years to brainwash you.” Steve added. 

“It only takes on time in that memory wiping machine to start the process of them filling your mind with their beliefs Steve. How many….?” Bucky started to say when Natasha cut him off from their doorway of their bedroom. She came into check on them, but overheard their conversation. Bucky looked at Nat and again said “How many times were you strapped to that machine Steve?” Bucky was looking at his friend. He could see him trying to remember each time he was in that chair, and Bucky asks “More than 5?” 

Steve looked at Bucky “How did you know?” He was confused. How would he have known that?

“I knew by the bruises that were on your face when I saw you.” Bucky said back answering his question. “When I came to rescue you, you were strapped to the machine. I know Stevie, I know what it’s like. All the pain of having that electricity going through your head, taking everything from you.” Bucky said looking at Steve. “What else did they do Steve?” Bucky asked. 

Steve looked back to the blanket. “Things.” He said. 

Again making Steve look at him, Bucky said “Come on Steve, What kinds of things?” 

“They beat me for every little thing I got wrong, and if I started to fight back, they would strap me to the machine and wipe my memory. They deprived me of food and water and would chain me up in a dark cold cell in solitude. Then they put me in cryo freeze.” Steve said. He hated what they did to him. He started to cry, because he couldn’t do anything to stop what happened to him. 

“Please Stevie don’t cry. It’s okay. I know what it’s like to not be able to do anything to help yourself.” Bucky pulled Steve into a hug and left him cry. 

Pulling out of the embrace, Steve softly spoke “I’m so ashamed. How could anyone, especially you ever look at me ever again? You should have just left me there to die Buck. I’m not worth what happened to you.” Steve was upset. 

“Hey! I NEVER want you to say you’re not worth saving. I risked my life twice for you. You will always be worth saving to me. I’d die for you Steve, hell I already did once, and I’d do it again. You’re the best part of me. Just because this happened, doesn’t change who you are. You’re the same Steve that I fell in love with when we were boys. You told me the samething Steve. You have to believe in me and yourself. You’re the best person I know, no matter what. I believe in you Steven Grant Rogers, you hear me punk?” Bucky said to his best friend. 

Steve nodded. You always see the best in me Buck.” Steve smiled at him. He really would be lost without him. 

“Don’t ever leave me James. I would die if you did.” Steve said to his friend as they sat together. 

Clint came and saw Nat hiding at the door of the boy’s room. He pulled her away. “Clint I don’t think it’s good to leave them alone right now.” She said to her husband. 

“Tasha, I know you think it’s not good for Steve to talk about his ordeal, but I think just the opposite. Bucky is the only one that knows what happened to Steve, if anyone is going to be able to help Steve through this, it’s going to be Barnes.” Clint said to his wife. 

The boys fell asleep together. They just wanted to be alone with each other. When they woke up, they were greeted with a room full of their teammates. “What’s going on?” Bucky asked. 

“Nothing, we haven’t seen you two since yesterday and we thought we would all come in and check on you.” Tony said. 

“What would you have done if I was ravishing my boyfriend when you all decided to come in?” Bucky said to the group. 

“James!” Steve said shocked to his boyfriend. 

“I could have been. Who knows. I’m 100 years old that looks to be in their 20’s. I have needs that need to be met, and don’t act all innocent Steven, you are anything but innocent. You know how you like it rough.” Bucky said making his boyfriend blush. 

“Bucky, please stop.” Steve said. 

“Oh don’t get me started on how you are interested in bond….” Bucky was cut off by Steve placing his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“James! Please stop!” Steve was blushing really bad now. He had to look away from his friends. 

“Steve you dirty dog. You are into some kinky stuff.” Sam said to the super soldier. 

Bucky laughed so hard. He liked messing with Steve. “You’re an ass James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve said.   
“You know you love me.” Bucky said to his boyfriend. 

“Who’s hungry?” Clint said to the group. They all chimed in and went out to the kitchen to eat. They made burgers and chicken out on the grill and had other things to eat along with it. 

“You two boys eat please.” Nat said to Steve and Bucky. 

“We are momma bear. I promise we will eat.” Steve said. 

They were all laughing and having a good time. They brought up past missions and some of the dumbest things that happened. Steve grew quiet. Bucky noticed. 

“What’s the matter Steve? You got quiet offly fast.” Bucky said to his boyfriend. 

“Just nervous.” Steve said back.

“Of?” Bucky questioned. This is the only way to help Steve open up. He knows this because this is exactly what Steve did for him, and he came a long way since his Hydra days. 

“For everything I did. I compromised two missions, that could have put you all in danger.” He said looking at his plate of food. 

“Listen Capsicle, you never put any of us in danger. Missions go south sometimes, that’s part of the job. We make due with what we can.” Tony said to Steve. 

“You told me one time that we try to save as many people as we can, sometimes no one gets saved. If I didn’t trust you Steve, I wouldn’t go on these missions with you. You never put doubt in any of our minds, at least mine that I wouldn’t come home.” Wanda said from beside her brother. 

“I think I can speak for all of us that you [As he points to Steve] are the reason we’re what we are, the Avengers. We’re all proud to stand with you and we trust you. You’re our Captain.” Tony says to Steve. This all makes Steve smile, and he has tears welling up in his eyes. 

“If it wasn’t for you Stevie, I wouldn’t be here today. You’ve got me through some really bad times, and you’ve never once given up on me or ever questioned me about my past. You’ve fought with me and for me. That’s something I can never repay, but I’m never going to leave you, or stop trying to repay that debt. I was proud to stand side by side with you on the battlefields of World War II, and I’m sure as hell proud to stand next to you, not only as your friend, boyfriend, but as your teammate on missions.” Bucky said as he hugged Steve again and kissed his head. He could feel the tears on his shoulder, and he would hold him until he no longer needed a shoulder to cry on. 

Once he composed himself, Steve looked around the table to see all his friends and family smiling at him. “After everything, I’m glad you all are sticking with me. It will be a little before I’m ready to go on missions, but I’m proud and honored to be in such elite company as you all, my friends and family. Thank you to all of you for helping me.” 

“You take all the time you need. If you want, you can help me from here with the missions, but I’m going to leave that up to you to decide.” Fury said to Cap. They all continued to eat and joke and laugh with each other. 

Leaning into Steve, Bucky said “Remember Punk, I’m with ya till the end of the line.” They always meant it.

“What does that mean? I hear you two say it on occasion, what’s it’s importance?” Nat asked her two boys.

“It’s something Bucky said one time when we were little after I got beat up by a bully from school. He came to my rescue and he just said it. Now we say it when it needs to be said, as a reminder that we’ll always be together.” Steve responded, but looked at his love. 

“I think it’s cute.” She said with a smile and leaned into her husband. 

“Wait, did Black Widow just say somethings cute?” Tony asked the group. 

“Can I take it back?” She asked.

“Nope, we all heard it. Mark that down Rhodey. This is one for the history books.” Tony said to his friend. 

“Tony, if you become ill tomorrow, I had nothing to do with it.” Nat said in a innocent way. 

Later that evening, they all sat around watching a movie in the family room. They needed this time to be together. This is what makes them a team, they do a lot together, but yet fight like brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews


	12. CH. 12

Weeks that followed, Bucky no longer had to wear the braces for his legs to help him walk. He is able to move around like normal. Both super soldiers went to Brooklyn to finish working on their home. Clint even came over and helped with the plumbing and some of the construction. He was a huge help. Once they were done, Bucky coming up behind his boyfriend and said “Hey soldier, why don’t we go check out our newly done master bedroom?” 

“I would like that Sergeant.” Steve said back to his boyfriend. 

The next day, Bucky and Steve went down to the docks. Bucky walked up to where his boss was and said “Sir, can I talk to you?” His boss agreed to talk to Barnes. “I want to thank you for the opportunity to work for you, but I’m going to be working with my boyfriend. I’m sorry for the sudden notice.” Bucky said to his boss. 

“Son, I knew who you were the minute you came looking for a job. You see, my grandfather ran this business back in the 30’s and 40’s when a man named Bucky Barnes worked here before volunteering to go to war. It couldn’t have been a coincidence. If you ever need a job Sergeant Barnes, you’ll always have one here. Just say the word. Oh and tell Steve Rogers we all say hello.” His boss said to him. 

“Why didn’t you ever call me out on it?” Bucky asked. 

“Didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” The man said back. 

“ Your grandfather was a great man to work for, and so are you. Thank you for everything. And we’ll keep that in mind. I will tell Steve that you all say hi.” Bucky responded. 

They left the docks to go home and set up for the party that they were throwing at their newly renovated home for their friends and family. 

“Wow boys, you guys did a wonderful job on the house. I’m so proud of you.” Natasha said to her boys. 

“Thanks Nat. We’re very happy to finally have it done.” Steve said to her. Standing with Steve, Bucky was looking at Nat and could tell that she was sad. 

“Natasha, what’s wrong? You look sad.” Bucky asked her. 

“It’s just now that your house is completed, you boys won’t be living at the house anymore. You’re so far away here in Brooklyn. Who’s gonna keep me busy?” She asked her boy. She really got used to having them around, looking for advice, or asking for a favor. Now she nor Clint will have that. She and Clint saw them like their two boys. They took care of them. 

Going up to her, Bucky hugged Nat. “We’ll still be there 99.9% of the time. This place is just somewhere we can go for a weekend to get away. You and Clint can’t get rid of us that easily. Somedays you’ll wish we were here.” He smiled at her. She smiled back. She felt better knowing that it wasn’t a permanent move. 

Another two weeks have come and gone. The Avengers were on a mission. Bucky was leading the charge, simple enough. A group was creating some trouble and they were there to shut them down. Steve was back at home at the compound helping them from there with Fury. “Steve where did you say that entrance was?” Bucky shouted through comms. 

“On the left side Bucky. It’s heavily guarded. Their leader must be inside held up surrounded by guards.” Steve answered. He and Fury had insight as to what was happening thanks to satellite footage, it was as if they were there.

“Stark, Barton and Wanda, meet me at the far side of the building.” Bucky said to his teammates. 

Bucky got into position far enough away that the hostiles wouldn’t see. “What are you going to do?” Tony asked the Winter Soldier. 

The three Avengers heard three shots fired from behind them only to see the three armed guards fall dead. “Well they don’t call you the world’s deadliest assassin for nothing.” Tony said for everyone to hear. 

Without ever knowing, Bucky appeared right behind the three Avengers. “Alright let’s go finish this.” He said to them. 

“Geez man, we all know that you’re the most dangerous person in history, but can you not give me a heart attack?” Tony said to the Winter Soldier. Barton couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You all know that we’re busting ass out here, while you four are laughing and having fun. Please can we hurry this up?” Sam said through comms to his teammates. 

“Guys, eyes on the mission. Let’s get this done.” Steve said to his team. 

“Thank you Captain.” Thor responded. 

Another hour and the mission was completed. The group was rounded up and handed over to the proper authorities. On the quinjet home, Bucky called Steve. “Hey, I missed you today.” He said to his boyfriend back home. 

“I missed you too. Are you okay? Anything I should be worried about when you come home?” Steve replied. He knew Bucky and the others were fine, but he still worried. 

“Nah, everything's good here. I just couldn’t wait to talk to you is all.” The assassin said over the phone. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Steve responded before they both hung up. 

Waiting around for Bucky to get home was nerve racking. Steve did little things to keep himself busy. ‘Now I know how Bucky felt when he would go on missions and leave Bucky behind at the compound.’ He thought to himself. It was an awful feeling not knowing, even if they are just coming home. “Honey I’m home.” Bucky stood in the kitchen in front of Steve. Just like he thought, Steve came and gave him a big hug and kissed him. “Whoa big man, I just talked to you like two hours ago.” Bucky said to his boyfriend. 

“I know, but I missed you.” Steve said back. He hasn’t left go of his man yet. Bucky laughed. 

That night, both boys slept peacefully, so peacefully that they were still in bed snoring when everyone else was awake. “Do you think we should wake them?” Tony asked the group.

“One of them is highly dangerous, and the other is a grump. I’m thinking this isn’t the best thing to do.” Sam said back. Tony nodded. 

When Steve and Bucky finally emerged from their room, they were fully dressed and were getting ready to head out when they were stopped. “And where do you two think you’re going?” Natasha asked her boys from the kitchen. Her and Wanda were preparing dinner. 

“Out for a little.” Steve said in reply. 

Both Bucky and Steve again went for the door when she said “Did you two take your medicine this morning? And did you both eat?” When they didn’t reply, Nat said “That’s what I thought. Come over here and take your pills and eat something.” Wanda chuckled at the two men being scolded. 

“We’re not children.” Steve said in a whine like voice, but they went over, each taking their medications, and grabbing a protein bar and quickly running out of the house. 

“Don’t grow up to be like them Wanda.” Nat said to the young Avenger. 

Later that day, both Steve and Bucky returned home, back to the facility. They looked around until they found the two people that they were looking for. Having a small lunch, just the two of them, Natasha and Clint were in the kitchen. “Just the two people we were looking for.” Bucky made themselves known to the couple. 

“What can we do for you two fellows?” Nat asked sitting beside her husband. 

“We know we’re kinda late with this, but it’s better late than never. Happy Mother’s Day and Happy Father’s Day.” Both boys said to Clint and Natasha. 

To say they were shocked was an understatement. “Guys you...you didn’t have to do this.” Natasha said with tears in her eyes. 

“We know we didn’t have to, but we wanted too. You both have been there for us when we needed someone. Steve and I look at you both as adopted parents.” Bucky said to the couple. 

“Bucky and I were so young when we “died” and we both didn’t have the guidance that we needed. We have that with you two. You keep us straight, even when we are being stubborn, and we thank you for all you do for us.” Steve finished saying. 

Nat and Clint hugged the two super soldiers. “Thank you both so much. All I ever wanted was to be a mom.” Natasha said to her two boys. 

“Well you technically have two 100 year old kids, but physically and mentally we’re only in our 20’s.” Steve said to her. They all laughed. This is the best day of her life, in Nat’s mind, well right behind her wedding day to her wonderful husband that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome reviews


	13. CH. 13

A month later, they got wind that Hydra reared it’s head again and was causing mass trouble in Italy. Steve was ready to go back out on missions, and he couldn’t think of a better mission to start with then Hydra. Steve had some unfinished business with Hydra, and Ross had gotten out of jail somehow. Steve was going to have his revenge.   
The Avengers were lead by Captain America, and standing shoulder to shoulder with Cap was the Winter Soldier. Today Hydra will feel all the pain that Steve felt when they took him. 

Coming up to the woods edge, Steve looked to his left at Bucky and said “Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death? [Captain America: First Avenger]”

Replying, “I’m with ya till the end of the line, pal.” Bucky said with such love. The look he was giving Steve, showed just how much love he has for the man standing to his right, his boyfriend. Steve showed the same amount of love right back. They would never have to say a word to each other to express how much love two people can have for one another. 

Bucky didn’t need to hear Steve say those nine words, because he already knew how he felt, always has. They knew when one would say that phrase to the other, it was telling one another that through thick or thin, good times and bad, that they would always have each other. It was their vowel to one another, that they were indeed together till the end of the line, and nothing was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Thanks for sticking with me and this story. I worked so hard on this for months, and 140 pages later, it's complete. Again thank you. I really would like to know what you all think of it.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you all think of this story I wrote. I love reading feedback.


End file.
